


MCYTober Prompts 2020

by Ecinue



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Hand Reaching Out, A Leap of Faith, A Moment of Clarity, A Sword Proudly Held Up, An Unexplored Forest, AnVil, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bees, Beginnings, Berries, Biome, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boats, Brisk Morning Air, Cave, Chasing, Chipped Netherite Armor, Clouds, Crime, Crossing the Plains, Dadza, Dream Smp, Dream and Techno are good friends, Dreamnoblade Friendship, Earth SMP, Empty Handed, End, Enderpearl, Eyes, Fallen, Fallen Angel, Family Dynamics, Ficlets, Fire, Flag, Fundy makes questionable food choices, Golden Apple, Hoodie, Hunter - Freeform, Jack O’ Lantern, Lava - Freeform, Library, Looking Up At The Sky, MCYTober, MCYTober 2020, MCYTober Prompts 2020, MCYTober prompts, Make it to Sunrise, Mcyttober, Midnight in an Open Field, Music Discs, Nether, Netherite - Freeform, Night, No Time to Spare, October Prompt Challenge, POTATO SUPREMACY, Particles Falling, Peaceful, Philza Has Wings, Philza misses his brother, Portal - Freeform, Prompt Challenge, Quiet, Quiet Rustling in the Grass, Rain Poured Down, Ravine, Realization, Reflection, Respawn, Reunion, Shipwrecks, Snapped Bowstring, Snow, Snow in September, Soft Smell of Potatoes, Summer, Techno is very tired, Techno tries, The Laughter Echoed Back, The eyes stared back, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Too tired, Trident, Under the moonlight, Underwater, WILBUR VILLAIN ARC, Watching the World Below, Water Ripples, Wings, Wither - Freeform, a victorious smile, ahaha angst go brrr, angst go brrr, crafting table, discs, duel, falling, haha pain go brrr, half a heart, hand in hand, harvesting, is it armor or armour, legend, light gore, lmao i should write some more lolololol, mentions of gore, minecraft spider is scary bro, pog - Freeform, potion, river - Freeform, royal, shiny, skipped day 16 cause my head hurts like a lil bitch, spider - Freeform, treasure, vanish, warmth, warriors - Freeform, why my one shots getting progressively shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: So...I found out about MCYTober and I was like "let's procrastinate from schoolwork with fanfiction!" and then this happened. I'm kinda late (it's technically day 3 now when I start it) so I'll try to speedrun the first three and then slowly go from there. Yeah. Credits will be in the notes.
Relationships: Don't Ship Real Life People, No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic only, shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 223
Kudos: 830





	1. Underwater/Half a Heart/Golden Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of my MCYT art/writing prompts!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731606) by [despairing_rage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage). 



> Disclaimer: All the people mentioned here are real people and are NOT to be shipped; please have human decency and don't ship them. If any of them are uncomfortable with this fic, I will be more than happy to take this down.
> 
> Credits of the prompts go to despairing_rage on Ao3 and JustDessPlease on Twitter!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage  
> https://twitter.com/JustDessPlease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Underwater/Half a Heart/Golden Apple
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

He couldn’t hear anything except a strange beeping sound that was very dragged out. There was something wrong, something stale in the air. What was going on?

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

He’s only on half a heart. Why is he only on half a heart?

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

He takes out a golden apple from his inventory and eats it, not noticing the lack of warmth that would usually accompany the regeneration effect.

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

Why wasn’t his hearts going up?

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

Glancing around, he realized that he wasn’t on the Dream SMP anymore. He was alone on the plains of a flat field, nothing except the rolling and luscious green grass up ahead. There was no one else in sight; just him and the plains. The sun was shining down on him. This isn’t right.

Where was Techno? Where was Wilbur? Where were Niki and Eret and Fundy? Where was Dream? Where were George and Sapnap? Where was Tubbo-

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

Who’s Tubbo?

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

...who was he? He finds himself unable to recall his own name, his past. Nothing was coming to mind, only able to focus on the feeling of unbearable cold seeping into his body. What was going on?

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

Why was he worrying?

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

If he didn’t know, he didn’t have to worry. He could just lay down, enjoy the grass, close his eyes, and bask in the warmth of the sun.

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

He was so tired. He wanted to close his eyes and just go to sleep. He sat down on the grass and hummed, lying down and curling up in the soft grass. He closed his eyes and basked in the sunlight. Everything was okay.

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

The beeping noise kept continuing but it faded into background noise. He was content; he was at peace.

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

Everything was okay.

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

_“TOMMY!”_

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

Was that another noise?

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

No, it couldn’t be.

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

**_Beeeeeeeep_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

The noise changed. The beeping was gone.

**_Ba-thump_ **

The cold was still present, digging into his bones and waiting to consume him. He shivered for a moment, involuntarily, trying to pull his wet shirt away from his chest-

**_Ba-thump_ **

Wait.

**_Ba-thump_ **

His eyes shot open and he bolted up. There was something very wrong here. Why was his shirt wet in the middle of a grass plains with no water source nearby? Why was he shivering from the cold when the sun shone down on him? Why was he alone?

**_Ba-thump_ **

Something was wrong.

**_Ba-thump_ **

_“TOMMY, PLEASE!”_

**_Ba-thump_ **

There was that noise again. He raised a hand to his head, wincing at the pain. What was going on?

**_Ba-thump_ **

_“Tommy, please wake up...please wake up, Tommy.”_

**_Ba-thump_ **

He strained to focus on the noise.

**_Ba-thump_ **

_“TOMMY!”_

**_Ba-thump_ **

Who was “Tommy”? Was that his name?

**_Ba-thump_ **

_“Tommy, it’s okay...I’ll stay here….your brother’s here for you…”_

**_Ba-thump_ **

Who’s his brother?

**_Ba-thump_ **

_“Hang on, Tommy.” “Wilbur, you need rest.” “I’M NOT LEAVING HIM!”_

**_Ba-thump_ **

W i l b u r -

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

His brother.

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_Ba-thump_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

Wilbur shook with sorrow and fear as he sat in a chair next to Tommy’s unconscious body on an infirmary bed. Nearby, Tubbo and Niki toiled away tirelessly at the potion stands, churning out as many regeneration and instant health potions as they could. Fundy sat in the corner next to the door, guarding the room. Eret was gone.

“Tommy, it’s okay…” Wilbur choked out in a quiet voice. “I’ll stay here...your brother’s here for you…”

Tommy was pale and his heartbeat had only just returned. Had it not been for Tubbo and Niki, Tommy would’ve been permanently dead.

“Hang on, Tommy,” Wilbur whispered.

Fundy glanced over, eyebags prominent and worry etched on his face. “Wilbur, you need rest.”

He whirled away, fear and fury in his eyes. “I’M NOT LEAVING HIM!”

“Wilbur, enough!” Niki scolded.

Wilbur flinched and turned away, muttering, “Sorry, Fundy.”

The fox-hybrid seemed like he was going to respond only for Tommy to release a choked gasp. Wilbur turned back towards his brother as Tommy jolted up, his eyes opening as he hacked out water. Niki and Tubbo rushed forward, checking upon him. Wilbur and Fundy watched, praying and hoping.

  
  


Tommy had been alive when he remembered that he forgot to set a respawn point. He was alive when he remembered that he would be permanently dead if he lost the duel because he had forgotten to sleep in the bed. He had been alive when he was shot by Dream’s arrow. He had been alive when he fell into the water. He had been alive when his friends and family pulled him from the water, rushing him back to their base’s infirmary.

Tommy had been dead when they placed his body on the hospital bed. He had been dead when he forgot everything for a moment. He had been dead when Wilbur was screaming his throat hoarse with terror. He had been dead when Niki and Tubbo rushed forward to work on potions, tears silently streaming down their cheeks. He had been dead when Fundy crammed his emergency regeneration potion down Tommy’s throat, begging for Tommy to stay alive.

Tommy became alive again with his family’s help. He became alive again when he glanced around only to be embraced with hugs by his family. He became alive again when Wilbur helped him out of the water and blood-soaked clothing into fresh warm clothes. He became alive again when he realized he lost the duel. He became alive again when he realized he had to set a meeting up with Dream.

  
  


Tommy had been alive, and then he had been dead, and now...now, he was living again.


	2. Night/Brisk Morning Air/Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Night/Brisk Morning Air/Wings  
> Universe: Earth SMP

It’s late into the night when Phil wakes up in bed, shaking with terror and sweating like it’s the middle of summer. For a moment, he’s terrified that he woke his brothers up but then he remembers that none of them are home; they’re off fighting in a revolution.

He pulls himself together and swings his legs over the side of his bed, standing up and making his way to the kitchen area. He half expects to run into Techno in the hallway, the pink-haired man holding a glass of water as he waves and offers a tired at Phil, their matching dark eyebags blending in with the darkness. Alas, the pink-haired man is not home in their empire; he is off in a war.

Phil fumbles around for his mug, gripping it tightly as he makes himself a cup of coffee. His hat is missing from his head, having left it on his bedside table, and he’s only wearing his thin pajamas. His black wings twitch nervously behind him and he slowly drinks the coffee, blinking his drowsiness away.

The warmth of the coffee chases away the cold from his bones and he sighs in content. He heads back to his room to change out of pajamas, finding no want to return to sleep. The sun hadn’t risen yet and Phil finishes the rest of his coffee, heading out of their living quarters to the indoor area of the Antarctic Empire.

Despite being inside, the cold still seeps through the cracks, swirling in the air. He wears multiple layers to cover his body but his wings still twitch from the icy winds. He sighs again when he glimpses the paperwork sitting on his bed, turning away as he tentatively flapped his wings a few times.

Once he was sure that his appendages were awake and functional, he flew out of the area, out into the cold Antarctic Empire lands, flying high into the sky to view the vast landscape. It was acres and acres of white snow, polar bears appearing every few chunks out into the wilderness. The Antarctic Empire was bitterly cold and there had minimal villages, villages a little east to their base.

East was the warmest; it was the only way they could survive.

Phil gazed out onto the land in the darkness, smiling slightly as he remembered the adventures he had with his brothers here. Building bridges with Wilbur, conquering Antarctica with Techno, striking up and learning about businesses with Tommy...they had so many memories here. It would be heartbreaking if they lost their empire.

  
  
  


Eventually, as the sun rose and the brisk morning air chilled, Phil took a deep breath and returned to his base, folding his wings. He had so much he still had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is short but like...*nervous sweating*
> 
> I didn't know what to write.


	3. Quiet/Empty-handed/Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questionable food choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quiet/Empty-handed/Spider
> 
> Universe: Minecraft General (???)

“Shit!”

Eret curses as he digs himself a small hole in the cave, filling it up behind him. Panting and out of breath as she hides, she grimaces at the hissing that echos outside the hole. They had been gathering some wood when they fell into a cave completely filled to the brim with spiders. He had attempted to fight off some of them but then his ax and shield completely broke so now he found himself trapped in a hole with his half-broken pickaxe.

Absolutely splendid.

The hissing grew louder and there was a crunching sound, one that she identified as the mobs digging through the cobble. How did they even do that?! Gritting their teeth, Eret decided to mine higher, heading above the cave. The hissing was growing obnoxiously loud by this point and Eret found themself empty-handed, his pickaxe breaking in all its glory.

“Shit.” She cursed again only to slap a hand over her mouth as the hissing neared her hiding place.

Then, there was a growl and panicked hissing.

Eret pushed aside some of the stone and peered down into the cave only to see Fundy snarl at the spiders, launching himself at some of the spiders. He growled a very inhuman and fox-like growl, and dug his paw into the spider’s eyes, ripping it out and shoving it into his mouth.

Recoiling with disgust and morbid fascination, Eret had to fight to not say anything.

Fundy sniffed the air, his eyes looking very much glazed over and missing their usual human clarity in it. He tilted his head up, eyes glowing golden as Eret flinched. A hissing sound broke the silence between them and Fundy swiveled his head towards the source, narrowing his eyes and launching towards the noise, pinning down the spider and swiftly decapitating it.

“F-Fundy?” Eret called out cautiously.

The fox-hybrid didn’t seem to hear her and dug his snout into the spider’s head, effectively consuming the spider’s eyes. Eret scrunched his face in disgust but couldn’t find it in himself to turn away. She tried calling out again. “Fundy!”

This time, the fox-hybrid looked up, eyes flickering between gold and coal-black as he furrowed his brows in confusion. “Eret?”

Eret released a sigh of relief. “Yeah. Can you get us out of here?”

“Sure.” Fundy shrugged, standing up straight as his eyes remained coal-black. “Let me just get my snack.”

He reached down and plucked out some of the remaining spider eyes, munching on it lightly as Eret internally vomited. “Fundy...do you always eat spider eyes?”

“Hm?” Fundy’s ears perked up as he nodded. “Yeah. They’re delicious.”

  
  
  


Eret opted to just...follow the fox-hybrid and not question his VERY questionable eating choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to incorporate "quiet" and I would like to say that I speedran this and Twitter won't stop being on fire. I'm sorry it's so short.


	4. Portal/Snow in September/Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a pink-haired man trying his best and a dirty blond-haired man who's slowly breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Portal/Snow in September/Summer
> 
> Universe: Referenced Minecraft (check end notes)

Technically speaking, it was still summer despite it already being September. Chilly weather in early September wasn’t exactly abnormal by any means considering global warming. What was abnormal was the white snow that fell from the sky.

In a small cottage in the middle of a large clearing in the midst of a forest, Dream sat in a bed, eyes dull and listless as he watched the fluffy snowfall into the clearing. Outside, Techno grimaced, setting down his hoe and entering the cottage. His royal-red cloak was draped over Dream and Techno himself wore nothing except his usual white shirt and brown trousers.

“I’m back,” Techno greeted.

Dream twitched slightly, acknowledging the speech but making no move to respond.

“It’s snowing now,” Techno continued, not bothered by Dream’s lack of response as he removed his boots and placed down against the wall next to the front door. “It’s pretty strange since it’s still early September.”

He moved over to the kitchen area, pulling out some potatoes and steak. “Do you have any requests for dinner, Dream? Chicken or steak?”

“...chicken.”

“Alright.”

The air fell back into a comfortable silence, interrupted only by the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board. Although he wasn’t particularly good at cooking at the beginning, Techno eventually learned to pick up some of the basics. ( _He had to, he had no choice. It was either he learns or both of them would starve._ ) He mainly stuck to chicken and beef, both of which were easier to obtain from the animals they kept in the small barn nearby. They didn’t have a lot of vegetables, mainly potatoes since it was one of the few things that Techno could stomach without wanting to hurl everything out.

“I’m leaving the chicken to cook for a bit,” Techno said, walking over to Dream. “I’m also going to visit the graves. Do you want to come?”

Dream turned slightly, bright green eyes now dim, sandy blond hair reaching his biceps. He shivered involuntarily for a moment, gripping a white bandana tightly in his fist as a pair of white clout glasses rested on his head. He opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. Even though his lips were moving, there was no noise. It didn’t matter. Techno knew his answer.

“Alright. I’ll be back soon. Make sure you don’t drool on my cape.”

Techno adjusted the red robe slightly so that it covered Dream and didn’t expose the taller male to any of the cold. He walked over to the front door, pulling on his boots again as he adjusted the beanie on his head ( _this beanie did not belong here; it clashed against his long pink hair_ ), pulling on a black cloak. ( _The heartache that accompanied this cloak nearly made him fall over but he pushed through it. He did it every day._ ) He glanced toward their living room again, past Dream and at the bookshelf that held so many treasures.

He smiled forlornly before turning away, leaving the cottage and trotting out into the snow, past the barn, past the fields, and into the forest. Dream watched, silent as could be.

* * *

_Sitting on the bookshelf, in addition to all the books, were small trinkets. With everything that had happened, no one had owned a camera, but they all had something that they held dear._

_At the top self, there was a neatly folded black sweater with the shards of a sword on top of it. Next to it was a neatly folded light blue hoodie with a few diamonds on top of it. There was a small green scarf, a striped sweatshirt with a Christmas hat on it, a beaver plushie, and more._

_Sitting on another shelf was two crowns, one made of silver and one made of gold, looped onto each other with a pair of dark sunglasses resting on top. Next to it was a folded flag, a stuffed fox plushie, a folded purple sweatshirt, and a stuffed bee plushie. These were also very important._

_The most important belongings to them, however, always remained in plain sight on their bodies. The pink-haired man would never fail to wear the black cloak, keeping it in pristine condition like his father figure would’ve done. He adjusted the beanie on his head to fit with his pink hair despite the beanie not being able to trap the hair underneath like it would’ve done for a certain brown-haired individual._

_The sandy blond-haired man sat in the house every day, silently gazing out the window as a pair of white glasses rested on his head. Every-so-often, it would fall onto his face and he would begin to sob, but it would pass. He gripped the white bandana tightly, never releasing it. On his figure was the royal red robe from his best friend, his only hope, draped over his body as a makeshift shield._

_And, every day, when they’re both home and there’s nothing else to fill the silence, the pink-haired man would make his way over to the jukebox, pushing aside the pig mask that rested on it and chooses one of two infamous disks to play._

_The music would fill the air and for a moment, they wallowed in their loss._

* * *

When Techno returns later, precisely half an hour later, Dream is silent as always, watching and observing and not speaking a single word. Techno doesn’t mind; he’s used to this and he knows what he signed himself up for. He makes his way over to the kitchen and pulls the chicken out, continuing to make their dinner.

“You’d better finish your portion tonight,” Techno reminded. “If you keep eating as little as possible, I’ll feed you to the chickens.”

Dream made a noncommittal noise as Techno finished plating the food, bring it over to the tall table next to the couch. Dream shifted slightly so he was facing the table and Techno placed the plates down, pulling up a chair so they were eating at the same small table.

“How’d I do?” The pink-haired man asked.

“...okay,” Dream whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of usage.

“Finish your dinner. I’m going to try to find another village.”

“What’s the use?” Dream’s voice was bitter. “They’re all gone anyways.”

Techno didn’t have a response to that.

  
  


That night, Techno heads outside as Dream sleeps. The snow is frozen halfway on it’s way to the ground. It’s the third September now and the first with snow. Time is frozen for a moment as Techno steps outside. A crimson portal opens and there’s a pair of blood-red eyes peering out at Techno, the same color eyes as Techno’s.

**“You’re not giving up, I see.”**

“There is no point in giving up now,” Techno responds. “Besides...if I lose him, I lose everything.”

There’s a low and dark chuckle. **“Yes, that is true. All the others have fallen, haven’t they?”**

“No thanks to you.”

 **“You’re putting a lot of blame on me, child,”** The voice responds. **“Don’t you also feel responsible?”**

“Of course I do,” Techno says. “I know it’s mainly your fault though. You’re the god here, not me. I am only a mere hybrid.”

**“I see.”**

There’s a moment of silence and then the voice speaks up again. **“It’s been three years. What are you going to do now, child?”**

“Are you going to let us go?”

**“Ever so clever, aren’t you.”**

“Answer me.”

 **“So impatient,”** The voice clicked their tongue in annoyance. **“You were better before that winged vermin taught you differently.”**

Techno bristled. “Don’t you dare insult him. Answer my question.”

**“Very well. I’ll let you two go. It’s gone on for long enough anyways. It’s beginning to grow boring. I suppose I owe you some peace.”**

The portal closed before Techno could respond and the pink-haired man stood alone as time resumed, snow falling. Taking a deep breath, he walked back inside.

* * *

On a snowy September day, still summer and not yet autumn, two men leave their cottage, one supporting the other. The taller one wears a neon green sweatshirt, white bandana tied around their wrist, and a pair of white glasses resting on his head as he stumbles along. He wears a small backpack on his back, filled to the brim with some of his most valuable treasures, taken from his friends’ bodies. His dirty blond hair flashes in the sun as they head through the forest, out of their clearing and into the woods.

The short man wears his royal white shirt and brown trousers, knee-high boots specifically tailored for his hooves. He adorns a pig mark and golden crown, a royal red robe draped on his shoulders. Tucked in a small bag that hangs from his belt, there’s a folded cloak that wraps around a beanie and two music discs. As they enter another clearing, his long pink braid flows behind him.

There’s a portal, one with a black frame and a red dimensional color. The two men grip each other’s hands, one tighter than the other, as they approach the portal. This is the answer, the freedom to their hell, the key to their cage. They take a deep breath and enter.

* * *

In the midst of an endless wheat field, a boy looks up. The sun is warm in the midst of summer, basking them in sunlight and illuminating the area. He looks around and sees his father chatting with the man who has a small halo above his head, discussing dinner plans. His oldest brother, a man who’s lost his beanie, is hanging out with another man who looks strange without his sunglasses and a blonde girl. They’re laughing as a fox-hybrid whines at them, playfully swatting at them. There’s another group of friends a bit further away, dashing through the field. One of them stands out to the boy, his sky-blue hoodie missing.

There’s a duo who sits underneath a tree, bickering quietly, their signature white items missing. They’re supposed to be louder but they can’t, not without their third. The boy’s best friends, the two that are the youngest second and third only to the boy himself, smile at him, waving slightly. The boy stands in the wheat field, meeting eyes with his winged father who stands on the porch of their home. His father smiles, eyes revealing his longing for their missing member.

The boy turns away and looks around, bright blue eyes scanning until they rested on a pair of blood-red eyes.

The world seemed to stop as the boy took in the two men’s appearances. They looked ragged and tired, dressed for a cold winter day instead of the warm summer day. With a cry, the boy runs forward, sprinting towards the two men ( _his brothers_ ) as the others glance over in alarm only to screech with joy and shock.

The pink-haired man smiles with exhaustion and relief as the green sweater man begins to cry, reaching for the other two parts of his soul, the parts that had been ripped away, embracing the shorter men who wear a white sweatshirt and a blue T-shirt respectively.

The pink-haired man embraces his family, his friends, silently thanking the higher-ups for this chance. It’s a reunion, a reunion indeed.

He never wants to let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally procrastinated chores + homework for this. The basic background lore that came to mind was Dream and Techno (alone) and they live their daily lives in repetition. As seen at the end, Techno knows what's going on because a certain SOMEONE wants to "break" Techno and Dream. Problem is, Techno doesn't break and if he doesn't, Dream won't either. It's been three years and that SOMEONE is lowkey bored and just skeets them back to a peaceful realm. It's a whole reunion.
> 
> Another theory can be that they all lived together in that cottage at first and then everyone died and it's only Techno and Dream and the whole portal thing was an illusion and in reality, the reunion is just Techno and Dream joining their friends in the Afterlife. :DDDD
> 
> Up to y'all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! I had a lot of fun writing this one.


	5. Vanish/Smell of [Potatoes]/Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanished and yet still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vanish/Smell of [Potatoes]/Shiny
> 
> Universe: Medieval?
> 
> I changed the smell from wheat to potatoes cause I could.

Techno was easy to spot amongst a crowd.

His crown shone above his head, pink hair trailing behind him, pig mask covering his face, royal red robe flowing behind his figure, and his special boots left hoofprints in the ground. There was always a diamond sword on his figure, whether it’d be strapped to his belt or held in his hand. Wherever he went, there was always bloodshed. Two smells always permeated the air after him; the metallic scent of blood and the soft smell of potatoes.

As easy as he was to spot, he was also easy to lose. He, much like his frenemy, Dream, had an uncanny ability to slip away into the shadows, hiding amongst the crowd before escaping it altogether. Coupled with his anxiety, it was nearly impossible to find the pig-man unless you knew when and where to look. Yet, no matter if he slipped away or not, he would always come back to his family.

Or...at least that was what everyone thought.

It had been five years since he had last been seen in their home village. He had left for the war and he never returned, leaving everyone to assume the worst. Whatever flicker of hope was crushed when Dream returned from the front lines with sunken eye bags, a hollow expression, a traumatized mind, and without Techno at his side. Tommy had completely lost it that day, screeching and shouting, sobbing and begging for Dream to bring his brother back.

~~The dirty blond-haired boy was only a shell; he didn’t even register the child’s pleas.~~

It wasn’t even a year later that the family consisted of no one except Tommy. The war took everything, including all three of his brothers. The only person he would properly interact with was Tubbo, his best friend. Every day, Tommy would go sit at the foot of Techno’s statue and rant, talking as if his older brother was still there. It wasn’t until he was seventeen, nearly eighteen, that he decided to move on.

On that evening, the evening before he was meant to go to war, he fell asleep at the statue. He wished that he didn’t have to go to war but Tubbo had gone a few months earlier and tomorrow, Tommy would follow suit. He wished his brothers were here to guide him; they always knew what to do. When he came to, that is when he awoke in the morning, there was nobody with him and yet the smell of potatoes permeated the air. He looked around and spotted something familiarly shiny. Reaching over, Tommy picked up the golden crown and red robe and wept.

Somewhere behind him, three men watched in sorrow before vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Got really caught up with tests for class.
> 
> Also, writing all this makes me wonder if I'll ever write something that isn't angst.


	6. Chasing/Midnight in an Open Field/Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chasing/Midnight in an Open Field/Legend
> 
> Universe: Real Life (?)

Tommy’s not an idiot. In fact, he’s far from it. Thus, he knows that most of his idols are legends.

They’re legends that traverse the empires, the villages, the vast deserts, even reaching the Nether and End domains. Philza’s one of the most infamous, known for his survival throughout dimensions and his incredible builds that he leaves behind when he travels. Wilbur Soot’s songs and admin powers from the Earth SMP precede him, his reputation most well-known for his music and history. Technoblade’s is obvious, his “blood-god” status and his endless war deeds. Dream’s a speedrunner, a runner that avoids hunters at every chance possible. GeorgeNotFound is kind, kind for someone who is able to track down Dream like no other, one of the few that can truly tell what is going on. Sapnap is a pyromaniac, someone who’s kinship with fire is envied by the sun and Icarus. There are BadBoyHalo and Skeppy who have a partnership like no other despite their contrasting personalities.

All of them are legends in their own right, legends that he chases in hopes to make a legend of his own. Even when he was still just a young teen, fresh into high school, he curled up under his covers and muffled his shouts, watching his idols’ streams, hoping that one day he could be like them.

He’s chasing them but he can’t catch up. He doesn’t give up.

  
  


There’s a day where he finds himself standing in the middle of an open field. There’s nothing in the distance save for a single lone tree, under which shows multiple figures. He doesn’t know any of them ( _he doesn’t recognize them_ ) and he wonders why many of them are regarding him with soft expressions.

There’s a man who stands out to him, someone who looks eerily familiar and yet Tommy does not who he is. He wears a pig mask, tusks jutting out of his mouth, his long pink hair in a braid behind him. He wears a white blouse and brown trousers, his knee-high high-heeled boots tailored in a strange shape. A royal red robe drapes over his shoulders as his golden crown gleams on his head. He’s staring at Tommy with an unreadable expression.

_“Can I help you?”_ Tommy finds himself asking.

The man lazily blinks for turning to another, another who adorns a striped green and white bucket hat as his raven wings spread behind him. _“He looks so young. Was he really this young before everything?”_

_“We were all young before our fame,”_ The bucket hat man responds. _“He’s just a little special.”_

_“Who are all of you?”_ Tommy asks, always ready to make his presence known.

Another man, one with brown hair sticking out of his beanie with a guitar slung over his shoulder, smiles at him. _“You’ll find out eventually.”_

Suddenly, Tommy found himself incredibly far away from the tree. Fumbling, he raced towards it only for it to have seemed to get further and further.

_“Wait!”_ He cried out, racing across the open field. He still had so many questions.

The pink-haired man only gave him a mysterious little smile.

_“It’s okay, Tommy. You’ll meet us soon.”_

  
  
  


Tommy jolted up in bed, panting slightly and beyond confused. Raising a hand to his throbbing head, he glanced at his clock to see that it was still midnight. Strangely enough, he couldn’t seem to recall anything from the dream. Deciding to ignore it, he decided to go back to sleep.

He had a collab with Technoblade tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahha I was so lost on this prompt but I gathered this. Also lowkey have so many ideas for my Dream SMP series but like...also writer's block? IDK. It's been a weird day. I have a fic coming soon though regarding Tommy again cause Tommy is prime material for writing wholesome angst fics.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one!


	7. Anvil/A Victorious Smile/Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smile on a "hunter".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anvil/A Victorious Smile/Hunter
> 
> Universe: Manhunt

As a hunter, enchantments were important.

After continuously mining for iron, they finally had gathered enough to make an anvil. In addition to their enchantment table, they made a Sharpness I book and combined it with the ax, forging it from a mere ax to a powerful weapon. Sapnap grinned as he renamed it, ready to hunt down his prey.

[ _ Dream Slayer _ ] seemed like the perfect name.

Looking around at Ant, Bad, and George, he doubted that they would die. They were hunters, it was impossible for them to lose. They even had enchanted diamond gear equipped along with enchanted diamond weapons. If they lost, it was a practical embarrassment.

Sapnap had faith in his team.

**-**

**-**

He wasn’t smiling anymore as he respawned in the Overworld, having just been killed a second time by Dream.

The Nether battle should’ve been  _ easily _ won but instead, they got demolished completely by a mere  _ fishing rod _ . It makes him furious beyond belief and he’s annoyed that  _ yet again _ , he’s been outsmarted by Dream. Could he not win for once? Were the hunters doomed to always lose?

**-**

**-**

Standing at the top of the tower, Dream leaps down into the water, freezing it with his boots and wrenching screams out of the hunters as two of them fall face flat onto the ice and die. The other two are swiftly taken care of with his diamond ax and he grins.

Sapnap fell from a high place.

BadBoyHalo fell from a high place.

GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream using [ _ Dream Slayer _ ].

AntFrost was shot by Dream.

As the enchantments on  _ his _ ax glow, a victorious smile splits across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that you had to get this absolute trash for today. I got busy. I apologize.


	8. Fall[en]/Snapped Bowstring/Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two fallen meet up and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fall[en]/Snapped Bowstring/Warriors
> 
> Universe: Angels

“Hello, Techno.”

“Hallo.”

The dirty-blond haired male smiled at up at the pink-haired male, exhaustion evident on his face. The other only offered a soft smile, sitting down next to the other on the cliff’s edge to watch the sunset. A gust of wind passed by and for a moment, Techno reminisced over the haunting feeling of the wind brushing against his pink wings.

Then he remembered that he didn’t have them anymore.

Clearly, Dream was reminiscing too for he made a jerky movement that was too stiff for a flinch but too harsh to be a wince. At this moment, between the two frenemies that were always able to understand each other, their mask and crown removed, Dream decided to ask his question.

“Do you remember when we were warriors?” Dream whispered, sadness oozing over his words. “When we were still able to fly?”

“How could I not?” Techno responded. “We spent our days making Heaven furious with our antics. If we hadn’t been their top warriors in the war, we would’ve definitely been thrown out.”

“What difference would it have made? We fell anyways.” The joke comes out flat and bitter and the silence returns, suffocating Dream.

  
  


( _Dream could still remember the day that he fell._

_His relations with the other angels had been tense already, his life like a taut bowstring, braving against the horrors and hatred of others. Techno had already fallen, perhaps a few decades ago, leaving him alone. He found himself avoiding most other angels, hiding amongst humans. His wings were always hard to hide but he figured that he if woe a baggy sweatshirt, he’d at least be able to hide them._

_Heaven disagreed and stripped him of his rank, his immortality, and his wings. The bowstring snapped and then...he was free-falling onto Earth._ )

  
  


“How do you get over it?” Dream asked. “How do you get over the memories? The loss of your wings? How do you get over the fact that we’re no longer angels and that we’re _mortals_.”

Technoblade is silent for a moment before he smiles. “Well, Dream, I don’t. You never really get over it, per se. You just learn to cope.”

“Well, how do you cope?” Dream sounded desperate, terrified even. “Where do I go from here?”

“For one, you’re not exactly _mortal_ , Dream. We’re still immortal, which is probably the worst part of this deal.”

“How is being immortal bad?” Dream furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Isn’t immortality good? We still retain a part of our original selves?”

Techno sighed. “Dream. Living with humans means that you’ll eventually get attached to some. It means watching humans grow old while you stay young forever. When they die, they move on. We don’t. We’re permanently stuck here unless the archangels decide to return our statuses.”

Dream paled. “But...then I’m just not going to get close to humans!”

“It’s too late for that, isn’t it, Dream?” Techno picks up his crown and places it on his head again, one of the last things he had left from Heaven. “You fell for humans. Those two that you love oh-so dearly, George and Sapnap were it? If you cannot acknowledge your weaknesses, your foes will strike you down easily.”

Standing, Techno fishes out a slip of paper and gives it to Dream who takes it hesitantly. The older male ( _by two measly months_ ) smiles again, something that he’s been doing more often recently, Dream notes. “Dream. We may be immortal but doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed to enjoy life. We fell for a reason; use your life to make that reason worth it.”

Dream picks up his mask and grips it tightly, green eyes flickering with uncertainty. Techno pats his shoulder and turns away, red robe swirling behind him.

  
  


“It was good seeing you again, Dream. If you want, we can meet up again. My number’s on the paper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry it's so late. A cousin of mine has been staying over and idk why but it's harder to focus on writing when there are people around me. It's very wonky. My brain's kinda wonky and funky.
> 
> I hope you all liked this one! It's basically a Fallen Angel AU where Dream and Techno are both fallen angels. For brief context, Techno is two months older than Dream (which is like...nothing) and Techno fell from Heaven earlier than Dream. Maybe I'll write more? Idk.
> 
> [Sorry for the update on last chapter; realized I made a mistake in the title.]


	9. Netherite/Watching the World Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Netherite/Watching the World Below (Sorry, removed the third prompt because I didn't know how to add it in.)
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP

When did everything go wrong?

Tommy stands on the top of a hill, overlooking the entire server. He can see the Dream SMP, L’manberg, Eret’s Castle, and even Pogtopia if he squints hard enough. Everything is in plain sight, all the memories and ruins. He wonders, when did everything go wrong?

Wilbur intends to blow up Manberg and with it, their allies and enemies. Dream doesn’t care; he just wants something interesting to happen. Techno...who knows what Techno’s thinking. At this point, Tommy doesn’t know who he  _ can _ trust. Eret and Niki probably are his side but he’s wary now. Eret’s betrayed them once, who isn’t to say that he’ll do it again? Niki was in the revolution for Wilbur, what will she think now that he’s insane?

The only person that Tommy thinks that he can even remotely trust is Tubbo. Tubbo...poor, innocent Tubbo who, along with himself, was dragged into the war. They were  _ sixteen _ , too old to be a mere child and yet too young to be a functioning adult. Stuck in the middle, they blindly followed Wilbur’s dreams of a revolution only for it to end in explosions, betrayals, sacrifices, bloodshed, trauma, and insanity. The duel against Dream, Eret’s betrayal, even giving up his discs to Dream...all those events seemed so long ago.

“Tommy?”

Tubbo’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Tommy glanced over to see the brunette standing next to him, peering at him worriedly. Gone was the suit that he wore when he was next to Schlatt; instead, he adorned a netherite chest plate, green shirt peeking out beneath it, and jeans, suit jacket tied up like a sack, items hidden inside. Tommy was in a similar fashion: back in his brown trousers and familiar red and white shirt that was hidden underneath a netherite chest plate, a backpack slung on his shoulders with his discs and essentials inside. They both wielded netherite weapons, having decided to only bring their chest plates for armor.

“Are you alright?” Tubbo asked.

Tommy smiled at his friend, nodding. “Yeah. I was just reminiscing.”

Tubbo smiled back. “It’s been so long, hasn’t it? The whole war feels like a lifetime ago.”

They watch the horizon and cities for a while longer before Tommy takes a shaky breath. “Come on Tubbo. We have to go.”

The latter doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t have to. They nod at each other and grasp each other’s hands. It only takes a second until they’re running, sprinting, fleeing into the wilderness. They were going to leave, move far away from all the war and chaos. They wanted to hide, hide away from these dilemmas, hideaway in a clearing where they could peacefully, maybe even go visit Phil.

  
  


Somewhere high above, Eret watched them go. He understood better than anyone why they chose to flee. They ran from the chaos, the pain, the trauma that children should never have to go through. He’ll do everything in his power to get them away from here, to get them away from Dream, Schlatt,  _ Wilbur _ ...he’ll do everything he can to help them.

Even if it means hacking the Admin Code to help them transfer servers.

* * *

( _ “Tubbo, we can just leave.” _

_ Tubbo glanced over, eyes widening a small fraction as Tommy ran a hand through his blond curls, exhaustion, and stress swirling in his eyes. “We have all the discs and everything we ever truly treasured. We could just leave.” _

_ “We really could,” Tubbo whispered in realization. “Let’s do it.” _

_ Hesitance flickered through Tommy’s face. “I don’t know. We can’t just leave Wilbur. We can’t just leave L’manberg! Everything we’ve ever fought for would be meaningless.” _

_ “Tommy.” _

_ Tubbo looked at him and Tommy could see all the effects that the war truly left on him, on them. “Tommy, let’s just leave. We did fight for something; we fought for freedom. We fought for freedom and it just keeps on being taken from us. L’manberg is a lost hope for us. Leave it to Eret and Niki. War is brewing and with Dream and Techno supporting Wilbur’s cause, there is no chance of survival.” _

_ “But…” _

_ “Please, Tommy. We could build a new life. You could play Cat and Mellohi all you want, I could make my bee farm...we could have a genuinely peaceful life.” _

_ Tommy bit his lip. _

_ “If we’re lucky, we can even try to leave and see Phil.” _

_ That got Tommy on board. Truth to be told, he was tired of war. He was tired of the bloodshed and the commands and the general insanity of everyone. He was tired of the trauma. All he wanted to do was see his dad and call it day while falling asleep with Tubbo in the meadow. Taking a shaky breath, Tommy nodded, determination and fear in his eyes. _

  
_ “Let’s do it.” _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILBUR'S VILLAIN ARC GOT ME WILDIN AND THE PLOT OF THE SMP IS ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT TOMMY AND TUBBO ANGST IS STILL FUN TO WRITE SO YEAH, HAVE THIS
> 
> also did u know that I love Eret? i simp for him.
> 
> [I should rename my MCYTTober to Angsttober instead smh.]


	10. Snow/Particles Drifting Down/Discs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow/Particles Drifting Down/Discs
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP

During the winter, the snow would fall down in small white particles. It felt like ice, lacked taste, was cold to the touch, and immediately melted when touched. Tommy didn’t really feel anything about it; the weather was more or less just a tamer version of the days spent in the Antarctic Empire.

Here, in the ravines of Pogtopia, the snow couldn’t exactly reach them. They were underground, deep underground, and hidden away from the snow. Yet, when he walked outside, he could see the white material covering everything, acting as a blanket for the ground. It looked...familiar.

The music of the discs wafted through the air, Cat and Mellohi playing on repeat. Usually, it was just one, more likely to be Cat, but recently Tommy found himself alternating towards Mellohi more often. He wondered why; he had never really preferred Mellohi before.

~~ Why are these two tracks so comforting? ~~

This winter, Tommy finds himself sitting outside often, wearing nothing except his thin brown pants and red and white shirt. Perhaps, in a different life, he would be sitting in a warm castle next to a fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, and laughing at Techno and Phil’s jokes. Perhaps, in a different life, he would be playing in the snow with his idols, Dream and such, in the lands of the SMP. Perhaps, in a different life, he would be making snow angels with Niki and the rest of L’manberg.

Alas, those are all only pipe dreams in different lifetimes.

~~ Where are all these locations that he’s thinking of? ~~

He doesn’t really know where anyone else is these days. He’s usually alone in the ravines that he calls home. He can’t quite recall where everyone else. He doesn’t quite remember who used to live here with him. There are quite a few rooms and three other beds but he doesn’t know who those belong to. There’s a big underground potato farm that he maintains. It’s a struggle to keep it thriving but he makes it work, knowing that it’s something essential that he must do.

He doesn’t really know why he’s still here. He could really just leave it all behind if he wanted. There is no point in staying here. Still, there is a feeling, a feeling deep within his veins. It’s a feeling that screams at him to stay, even if he doesn’t see a point in staying.

~~ When did this feeling first start? ~~

Sometimes, Tommy finds himself dragging the jukebox outside of the entrance to the ravine. He plays them on repeat, alternating between the two, humming along and swaying to the music. The biting cold of the winter snow sometimes jolts him out of his humming to look down at where he’s going but he doesn’t mind it all too much. He can’t even feel it half the time.

He likes the music of the two discs. One of them has a green record disc in the middle while the other has a white and purple striped pattern. He admires them sometimes and keeps them in pristine condition. They’re some of the few things he keeps in pristine condition. He likes them very much. Sometimes, Tubbo shows up and takes them away.

He doesn’t like that but they gave him a music disc with an orange-red record in the middle. That one’s not too bad but he still prefers his original discs. Tubbo gives back the original one and takes back the new one when Tommy gets  _ really _ upset.

~~ What were the names of the discs again? ~~

He doesn’t know how long he’s been alone for and quite frankly, he doesn’t really care. He has his discs for entertainment, he has the potato farm for sustainment, and he has the snow for fulfillment. Still...winter is ending. The snow is slowing down and leaving and he can’t help but mourn the loss of the fluffy white material.

It’s nearly the end of winter and one of the heavier snowfalls before spring when he finally sees people. He doesn’t really know who they are but there are quite a few. They stare at him with fear, relief, sorrow, shock, joy...so many emotions. Why were they staring at him?

He’s quite confused when they rush towards him, the one with pink hair removing their red robe and draping it over his shoulders. They’re talking to him in varying voices, some in harsh tones and others with concern. He doesn’t exactly comprehend them and he pushes them away, fleeing with fear into his ravine. He takes the robe with him and grabs his discs, rushing down into the farm and hiding in a corner.

He instinctively curls into the robe, cradling the discs at his chest as he stares at the doorway in fear. He’s terrified that they’ll find him. He doesn’t want to go; he wants to stay with his content little life.

Besides…

~~ Who are those people? ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TommyInnit Angst go brrrrrrr
> 
> Lmao is all my shit just angst now???
> 
> If anyone's wondering what happened, it's just an AU of the SMP where Tommy basically loses himself after Wilbur goes bonkers. Wilbur goes crazy, Techno leaves Pogtopia, Tommy's alone, and Tubbo tried his best but he had to stay with Schlatt otherwise he'd die. So...lonely Tommy went through the winter alone with Tubbo's rare trips and Tommy absolutely loses it. (Also probably got really sick at some point and the only reason he's alive is cause of sheer unwillingness to die.)
> 
> Tubbo probably didn't pick up on anything until his last visit because 1. he's a stressed and busy child, 2. Tommy always acted the same (i.e. play the discs, farm, hum, sleep), and 3. Tommy always reassured him that they'd be fine and they can rely on each other and he can trust Tommy, right? Right? RIGHT???????
> 
> Ahahahaha, spain without the s go brrrrr


	11. Treasure/A Hand Reaching Out/Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were the best of friends and if anyone dared harmed one, the other will make sure you never forget their rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Treasure/A Hand Reaching Out/Bees
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP

If you asked him, Tommy would say that Tubbo was a treasure and he was a dragon. Tubbo was like sunlight amongst the darkest days, the queen bee amongst a colony, the hand that reached out to Tommy when everything else seemed lost; Tommy’s treasure.

Likewise, if Tubbo was his treasure, then Tommy was Tubbo’s dragon. He was loyal and possessive over his treasures, like a dragon protecting his hoard. If Tubbo was the sunlight, then Tommy was the clouds that protected the sun. If Tubbo was the queen bee, then Tommy was his righthand. If Tubbo was the hand reaching out, then Tommy was the one accepting it. He was Tubbo’s protector, his shield, his second in command.

It was evident to everyone else that the two were the best of friends, nearly inseparable at times. Thus, it came as no surprise that they were fiercely protective over each other.

* * *

Tommy was very expressive. He had no problem expressing his anger, screaming, and shouting out his rage in someone’s face, especially for the ones he loved. After he was exiled, he had cooled off considerably but he still upheld his promise to Tubbo to always be there.

So, when he was scouting out ~~Manberg~~ L’manberg one day and he saw Tubbo sobbing at their sacred bench, he saw red. He had immediately speed-walked over there and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, causing Tubbo to jolt and hastily rub his tears away with his suit sleeve.

“Tommy?” Tubbo croaked. “What are you doing here?”

The blond lowered himself to Tubbo’s level, cold fury dancing in his eyes. “Tubbo. What happened?”

“I-It’s nothing…” Tubbo sniffed but Tommy wasn’t letting it go so easily.

“Tubbo, please,” Tommy whispered. “What happened?”

“...it’s just...it’s been so hard!” Tubbo wailed, launching himself to hug his friend. “Schlatt’s been asking me to do all these patrols and I have to spy for Pogtopia and I just don’t know what I’m doing half the time! A-And then today, Fundy just brushed past me like it’s nothing and I just wanted to visit the bees but _they’re all gone! They’re dead, Tommy! Someone killed them!_ ”

Tommy remained silent, clutching his friend close to him, allowing the shorter male to sob his heart out. He took a shaky breath before raking his hand through Tubbo’s hair. “Tubbo. Stay here. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“W-What?” Tubbo looked up to see Tommy removing everything in his inventory except a stack of baked potatoes and his sword. He dumped it all into his ender chest and his eyes flashed with anger. “Tommy, what are you doing?!”

Tommy glanced over and Tubbo stiffened. “I’ll be right back, Tubbo. I need to have _words_ with some people.”

“Tommy, no!” Tubbo cried out but Tommy only heaved another shaky breath.

“Tubbo, I won’t kill them. I just need to find out who did it. I won’t hurt them at all, I promise. Just stay here, please.”

“...alright.”

Tommy stormed across the lands of ~~Manberg~~ L’manberg to where Schlatt, Quackity, and George were standing with Sapnap, Punz, and Ponk, having a small meeting with Eret and Fundy. The whole crew was gathered there, save for Wilbur, Techno, and Dream and all the neutral parties.

Schlatt noticed him first, a smirk spreading across his face. “Tommy! What are you doing on Manberg-”

He stopped short when Tommy’s sword appeared a centimeter away from his throat. He gulped, eyes widening in alarm. A growl emitted from Tommy’s throat, silencing everyone who was about to protest as his eyes roamed over the crowd in a predatory glare.

“ **Which one of you killed Tubbo’s bees?** ” He asked coldly.

“W-What?” Eret stammered and Tommy’s eyes flashed again.

“I won’t repeat myself again,” The blond snarled. “ **_Which one of you killed Tubbo’s bees?_ **”

The whole crowd shifted uncomfortably (save for Schlatt who was too nervous to move) before Ponk and Sapnap shakily raised their hands. “I-It was an accident.”

Tommy whirled around, his sword at their throats in an instant. “How _dare_ you.”

“Tommy, please calm down,” Eret whispered but he went ignored.

“How _fucking_ dare you,” Tommy whispered. “You can hurt me all you want but how _dare_ you hurt Tubbo. How _fucking_ dare you, you cowardly _dicks_.”

“Tommy, are you formally declaring war again?” Schlatt asked, trying to go for an amused tone only to falter when the teen glared at him.

“Shut up, Schlatt,” He growled. “Allow me to warn all of you.”

His eyes raked everyone, sparing nobody from his predatory glare. He sneered, danger radiating off his aura. 

“ **If you dare hurt Tubbo again, I’ll be the one to give you permadeath.** ”

( _If anyone saw Tommy and Tubbo together at the bench later with a jukebox, music discs, pastries, and some bees, nobody said anything. If anyone saw the duo together later, laughing quietly and sleeping under the stars, nobody said anything. If anyone saw the teens curled up on the ground later, nobody said anything, other than Techno dropping by with a blanket._

_Tommy’s cold fury was something that nobody wanted to cross again._ )

* * *

Tubbo was very shy. Rarely did he get angry and if he did, it was hardly ever above a sad and disappointed expression, heaving frustrated sighs. Nobody had heard him raise his voice for anything other joy and anguish. They never raised their voice for anger.

So, when the explosions went off at the festival and another all scale war broke out, Tubbo’s first priority was to find Tommy. Everyone else was fighting, respawning, and gathering for a final standoff, but Tubbo did not care. He was busy searching for Tommy.

Eventually, he found the blond teen curled up in a crevice between the ground and the exploded White House, shaking and trembling in a fetal position, eyes unfocused as his hands were pressed over his ears. For a moment, Tubbo hesitated, but then he crouched in front of Tommy.

“Tommy?”

His head jolted up and his eyes cleared up. “T...Tu...Tubbo?”

The brunette exhaled in relief and nodded. “Are you alright, Tommy?”

The blond teen tried to nod but then he shook his head. “I...I don’t want to go back out. It’s scary. Everything hurts. I can’t move my legs. They got crushed earlier, I think.”

It was then that Tubbo noticed how the blond’s legs were bruised and bleeding. He winced and took out a regeneration potion, offering it to the blond who took it gratefully. “Tommy, I’m going to be right back, okay?”

Tommy’s eyes widened slightly. “Tubbo...please don’t leave me…”

“I’ll be right back, is that okay?” Tubbo murmured. “I promise I’ll be right back.”

“You...promise?” Tommy breathed out.

Tubbo nodded and Tommy let go of his hand. “Okay...come back soon, Tubbo. Please.”

“I will, don’t worry Tommy. Drink the potion. It’ll help you heal your legs.”

He left the area and suddenly, he realized that this must be how Tommy felt whenever they were injured. Tubbo was filled with rage as he fetched a netherite ax, storming onto the battlefield. Everyone was having a weird standoff and for a moment, Tubbo wanted to just kill them all.

“ **WILBUR SOOT!** ”

Everyone jumped and Wilbur made eye contact with Tubbo, the elder male immediately losing his insane expression. “Tubbo?”

The teen was radiating anger and it was a struggle to not just throw his ax right there and then. “YOU FUCKING DICK!”

“Tubbo?” Niki whispered.

“ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING **_DISGRACES_ **!” Tubbo roared, brandishing his ax, causing some of them to back away as Tubbo swung it, landing it a mere inch away from Wilbur’s head. It probably would’ve beheaded the male had he not ducked. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!”

“W-What’s going on?” Wilbur tried to ask but Tubbo kept swinging his ax.

“YOU BRING CHILDREN TO WAR, USE US AS SOLDIERS, _TRAUMATIZE US_ , AND THEN YOU DARE HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TRY AND END IT ALL?” Tubbo screeched. “IF ANYONE SHOULD BE GOING INSANE, IT SHOULD BE ME AND TOMMY!”

“Where’s Tommy?” Techno asked, concern laced in his voice.

“Oh, so _now_ you’re worried about Tommy!” Tubbo growled. “Where were you when Wilbur was having a whole Azula moment? Where were you when Tommy was having a breakdown from everything? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL WHEN TOMMY WAS TRAPPED IN THE WHITE HOUSE DURING THE EXPLOSION?!”

Everyone was silent, even Wilbur, all having been brought back to reality by Tubbo’s anger. He panted, the fury slowly leaking out of his body. Standing up straight again, he hastily wiped his tears of anger away, throwing the ax down onto the ground in disgust.

“You all absolutely _revolt_ me,” He spat. “Don’t bother coming after me and Tommy. Leave us the _fuck_ alone.”

Stomping away back to the White House, Tubbo searched around for the crevice. He found it quickly and reached out a hand to Tommy. “Tommy, let’s go. Let’s go home, back to Phil.”

The blond looked up, legs repaired, and slowly, he nodded. He reached his hand out and took Tubbo’s hand. Together, the two teens left this realm behind, heading off to find their father.

( _Try as they might, everyone else knew that it would be a very long time before they were forgiven. Tommy’s anger was one thing but Tubbo’s was an entirely new concept. To make Tubbo furious..._

_...they all knew that Phil was definitely coming for their asses._ )

* * *

The two boys were treasures and dragons to each other. Phil could see that evident as day by the way that Tommy reserved his soft smiles for Tubbo, protecting Tubbo from any harm. He could see it in the way that Tubbo only allowed Tommy near his bees, fretting over any injuries Tommy got. He could see it in the way that they both sat in a meadow for hours, talking about any topic that came to mind, doing nothing, and just being kids and relaxing. Phil could see it and he was so proud of them for staying with each other.

  
  


As for the others...well...they'd better be prepared for Phil's rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just speedran this. I don't go by UTC so this is technically still October 11th for me :DDDD EST 101.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this! It was really fun to write. I'm not very good at writing things that aren't angst but maybe I'll try? IDK, angst is really fun to write imo. Love you all, stay safe and hope you enjoyed~~


	12. Beginning/Chipped Netherite Armor/Nether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beginning/Chipped Netherite Armor/Nether
> 
> Universe: Minecraft General (???)

Phil walks through the Nether, his netherite armor chipping as he braves the hot air. Exhaustion lingers in his body and walking feels difficult, especially when he has to forcibly drag himself through soulsand. His sword dangles at his side as he makes his way into the bastion, brushing past piglins and as he heads for the middle of the structure.

Finally located the middle, he sighs in relief at noticing the double chest. Blocking himself off from the outside piglins, he flipped open the lid, examining the contents. There were some pieces of diamond armor to which he admired but left inside. He was focused on one item and one item only: the enchanted golden apple.

Fishing it out, he admired it as it gleamed in the light.

Pocketing it, Phil dug out a small space and pulled out obsidian, making a small Nether portal. Pulling out his flint and steel, he was about to light it when he heard a loud thunk against the blocks that protected him from the piglins. Confused, he broke one only to have a baby piglin rush in, cowering behind Phil and holding a golden crown a music disc in his hooves.

Instantly, Phil raised his ax but the piglet didn’t seem to want to attack him. Blocking off the opening and ignoring the angry grunts of the piglin brutes, Phil crouched down to the piglet’s level, observing the small trembling figure.

“Hello,” Phil greeted.

The child blinked up at him warily, blood-red eyes filled with caution. His floppy ears twitched and Phil only smiled, standing up and taking out a flint and steel, activating the portal. The purple particles instantly captivated the piglet’s interest and the child peered at it in fascination. Although Phil knew that he should be cautious, he couldn’t help but offer his hand to the child.

“Come on,” Phil murmured. “If we leave now, the others won’t be able to catch up.”

The piglet’s eyes glanced towards the grunts before reaching up and settling their hoof into Phil’s hand. A surge of pride swelled in Phil’s chest and he smiled, leading the piglet through the portal.

  
  


This was the beginning of their tale, of the Blood God and the man who raised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is like the shortest I've ever written but I literally speedran another 1.9k fic today and I'm kinda tired. My wrist is also hurting so I might be lowering my counts. Also, Ao3 says that this is published on the 13th of October. Uh, no, I go by EST, it's still October 12 :DDDD
> 
> TT^TT


	13. Harvesting/Water Ripples/Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED!!! THERE IS MENTIONS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE IN THIS CHAPTER!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH GORE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED!!! THERE IS MENTIONS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE IN THIS CHAPTER!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH GORE!!!
> 
> Prompt: Harvesting/Water Ripples/Crime
> 
> Universe: Mafia AU [???]

Techno already knew that it was going to be a terrible day when he woke up to the sound of rain splattering against the glass panes of his room’s window. He grimaces and as per usual for stormy days, he leaves his red robe in his room, safely tucked away and  _ dry _ . Adjusting his crown onto his head, he went about his morning routine before heading to the library.

Sitting next to the window, he grabbed his favorite book and glanced out the window. The sky was dark and the rain rushed down into the surrounding area, creating ripples of waters in the puddles. Sighing in despair over the torrid weather, Techno opened  _ Sun Tzu, The Art of War _ to read.

There was no point in doing anything else on such a gloomy day.

Hours later, there was a loud knocking on his door. Confused, Techno moved toward it and opened it to see Wilbur standing there awkwardly, blood staining his clothes and a body bag slung over his shoulder like a potato sack.

“Don’t ask,” The taller male pleaded.

Techno raised an eyebrow and stepped aside. “Just hurry up and come in. Drop the body off in the basement and go shower.”

Wilbur nodded gratefully, moving inside and taking off his shoes, heading into the basement to dump the body before heading to the bathroom. Techno sighed, rubbing his temples in exhaustion before going down to the basement. Unzipping the body bag, he examined the body that Wilbur had brought. It was of a young male roughly around Tommy’s age probably. However, instead of blond hair, the body sported black hair. It didn’t matter.

Heaving the corpse out of the bag, Techno dragged it onto the operating table they had. He debated whether or not to do the process himself before deciding against it. Heading back to the kitchen after closing the door, he noted that Wilbur had already finished showering.

“What happened?” Techno asked. “The next harvest wasn’t supposed to begin until next week.”

The lanky male groaned, running a hand down his face. “I know! I just happened to catch this one while they were trying to run. I think they might’ve found out about what we do. Sucks for them though since they weren’t even on the list.”

“We’re going to have to wait for Phil or call Eret,” Techno grumbled unhappily. “Neither of us are very good at the removal process.”

“Yeah,” Wilbur breathed out a sigh. “I called Phil before I got here so he’ll probably be doing it tonight when he gets off work.”

“He literally lives here. He would’ve found out either way.”

“Shut up, Techno.”

Techno chuckles and moves to the fridge, pulling out some food to snack on. Moments spent with Wilbur distract him from the reality of their situation and their organization. Sometimes, it reminds him that he can have peaceful moments with his brother. But then he remembers Wilbur showing up at his door with the body and he is hit with the reminder that with what they do, they are always in danger.

He wonders if they could be safe for once.

* * *

“Dream, are you okay?”

“No.”

The taller male slammed his fists onto the table as George and Sapnap exchanged concerned glances. The rain was pouring again and during the storm, another one of the people that had tried to contact them completely vanished. It had been a child, a  _ teen _ , who was terrified at the time of their confession. They had left the police station for a maximum of five minutes and then he was completely gone. Dream was furious.

“He was a kid!” Dream seethed. “How could they?!”

“Dream, calm down,” Sapnap muttered. “We should be grateful we have a lead this time.”

Ah...that was right. They had glimpsed someone in a beanie running away from the police station, carrying a  _ very _ suspicious bag on their shoulder. They seemed to be heading towards the east, towards the rural territory, and Dream was determined to capture the culprit who had been harvesting bodies. George glanced out the window and watched as a droplet of rain landed in a puddle, the water rippling.

He wondered how everything would change from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...I didn't know how to incorporate "crime" into Harvesting and Water ripples...and I was in a call with my friend...and he said "murder on a farm"...and then this happened...
> 
> i blame it on him-
> 
> background context: the SBI. is a professional underground mafia thingy (organization, if you will) and they harvest human organs and bodies to exchange throughout the underground. The dream team is the cops (LUL) and they are hunting down the SBI. Eret is also part of the underground. Tommy and Tubbo are the brothers of Phil&Wilbur&Techno and Eret respectively and they have like...no clue what their bros are associated with. Also, Techno and Phil live on a farm; Wilbur and Tommy live in the city. That's all I got for yall.


	14. End/Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely king.
> 
> THERE IS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER; PLEASE BE WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER; PLEASE BE WARNED.
> 
> Prompt: End/Hoodie  
> (I removed a prompt cause I got lazy. Don't flame me.)
> 
> Universe: Minecraft General (?)

Dream sits alone on the edge of one of the End pillars, gazing coldly out onto the new empire that he built. His green hoodie is faded and stained from the previous events that had occurred. A cape is draped over his shoulders and he pulls it closer to himself. Endermen blinked back and forth, going about their daily lives in this new kingdom. Every-so-often, one of them will glance up to the floating ship, the place where Dream now resided, the dragon’s head hung on the front.

“Lovely domain you have here, Dream.”

He doesn’t even have to turn to recognize the voice. That deep monotone and flat voice were familiar and only one person in his entire life could’ve made that sound. “What are you doing here, Technoblade.”

The other man made a small humming noise as he stood next to Dream, red cape flat against his back, protecting him from any high winds. “I didn’t want to miss such a perfect opportunity to view your empire. It looks nice.”

“Don’t try to pull this shit with me, Techno,” Dream sneered. “I know what you really think. You think I’m a  _ monster _ .”

The taller man adjusted his pig mask, the smile slipping off his face. “And why do you think that?”

“Everyone’s dead and I’ve practically enslaved this entire realm,” Dream snorts, gesturing towards the city below them. “The End is affecting me more than you probably expected. The change has already begun. I’ll become an Endling within a month or so, probably.”

“That doesn’t make you a monster.”

Dream growled. “Easy for you to say. You’re used to having that being said about you.”

They fell into a tense silence as Techno remained quiet. Then, he sighed, flipping his pink braid over his shoulder. “You’re a good man, Dream. Have a little more faith in yourself.”

“...leave.”

“Is that what you want?”

Dream really wishes that he could just deck Technoblade in the face right now. The man was being incredibly infuriating with his vague responses and monotone voice. Any other day, Dream would’ve been happy to listen, but not today. No...not today.

Techno sighed. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave.”

He took a step back and Dream’s body gave a little jerk, breath hitching. Noticing this, Techno paused, stepping back up to his original position.

“Don’t go.” Dream’s plea was quiet, whispered, for their ears only. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“Okay.”

Techno sits down next to Dream and leans against the latter’s body, propping his head on Dream’s shoulder. Sighing contentedly, Techno decides to ask Dream a few questions to pass the time. “Why are you leaving the pillars up?”

“...it’s a good perch.”

“I see. Are the portals still up?”

“No.”

“Where do you live now?”

“The flying ship.”

“Your hoodie’s stained.”

“I know. I couldn’t get it out.”

“Mm…”

  
  
  


They stay there for a few hours before Techno finally stands and stretches, his golden crown dull in the End light. Dream flinches. “Are you leaving?”

“Yes,” Techno murmurs. “I suppose I have to get going now.”

“Please don’t leave.”

“I have to.”

“YOU’RE LEAVING ME ALONE!”

Dream’s trembling, his voice ringing through the air. A few endermen look up, alarmed, but none of them dares to speak up. Techno only sighs, running a hand through Dream’s hair. He smiles sorrowfully. “It’ll be okay, Dream. We’ll all be here. Just...get some rest.”

The shorter male shakes his head slightly, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Finally, for the first time that day, he looks up. Techno’s eyes are dull, the light long gone. His crown is cracked and his clothes are stained with blood. There’s a gaping hole where his heart should be and there are three arrows sticking out of his neck. Dream shivers.

“Please don’t go…” He whispers.

Techno smiles before waving slightly. Dream blinks and then...the pink-haired man is gone, leaving Dream alone at the top of an obsidian pillar. He shivers again, gripping the red cape closer around his body, his bloodstained green hoodie standing out amongst the royal crimson cape and the purplish obsidian pillar. His mask hides his face but even the mask is bloodstained and cracked.

Silently, he weeps.

* * *

The king of the End is not a king. He is a simple man scarred by the horrors of the world. He is a traumatized man who was the only one who lived from his gang. He is a survivor amongst all that died. He is a murderer who was forced to kill his friends. He is a lonely man who sees his dead friends every day.

The king of the End is going mad.

~~ Who’s to say that he isn’t already insane? ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but yeah. I really could not wrap my head around that third prompt so it's only two prompts for today. Also, their interactions kinda resembled Azula's breakdown from ATLA. I'm gon be honest: I didn't even realize how similar it was. I wrote this and then went to shower, had an existential crisis in the shower, came out, and realized the similarities. So yeah. That happened.
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this regardless~~ <3


	15. Shipwreck/A Leap of Faith/Boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream jumps off a boat and Techno catches him. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Shipwreck/A Leap of Faith/Boats
> 
> Universe: Time Travellers

“THE FUCKING BOAT IS SINKING!”

“SOMEONE GET THE LIFEJACKETS!”

“LET ME GO ON THE BOAT!”

“MA’AM, IT’S CHILDREN FIRST!”

  
  


On that night, Techno wondered how everything had come to this. Everything is in chaos and people are screaming, running around the deck of the sinking ship. It’s cold, he notes, his red cape billowing in the wind. He makes no move towards the rescue boats, knowing that they wouldn’t let him get on anyways. Here, in the bitter cold and the tragedy of the night, nobody would let him, an abled man, on. No...they were all more concerned with their own lives.

“Interesting night, isn’t it?”

Techno hummed in agreement. “I’d wager. Although I must say, the war in the United States a few decades ago was much more interesting.”

“Interesting? More like bloody,” The other man chuckles, a slight wheeze echoing. His porcelain mask covers most of his face and his green sweatshirt looks  _ very _ out of place. “Sometimes I forget how morbid you are.”

“I have a reputation for being the blood god for a reason, Dream.”

“Even if you’re not actually a god?”

“Don’t expose me.”

  
  


They stand there on the deck. Nobody pays them any attention. Then, of course, Dream wants to do something crazy, as per usual. Dammit.

“Hey, Techno.”

“What.”

“Can you summon a boat and wait down there? I wanna jump off.”

“No.”

“Please?!”   
  


“Why didn’t you get one of your friends to do these weird shenanigans with you?”

“George and Sapnap are kinda weak.”

“...what’s in it for me?”

“We can watch World War 2 next.”

“...fine.”

  
  


Now, Techno found himself standing on a small boat, hidden from the sight of the other rescue boats. High above, standing on the deck, Dream gave a feral grin. Taking a deep, he broke into a running start before leaping off the edge of the boat. For a moment, Techno contemplated letting Dream hit the boat but decided against it, moving slightly and catching the other male perfectly.

“YES!” Dream cheered as Techno grumbled.

“What would you have done if I didn’t catch you?”

“Dunno. It was a leap of faith.”

  
  


“DREAM! HOW COULD CHEAT ON ME?!”

They looked over to see George and Sapnap blink in from nothingness, the latter rushing over, fake crying the entire way as Techno backed off. The trio bickered and Techno only sighed, turning away. Willing himself to a different place, he blinked away, reappearing in a small home in the countryside of England in the modern-day. Phil glanced up and smiled.

“Tiring day?”

“Dream showed up.”

“I see. Where are you going tomorrow?”

“World War Two.”

“Don’t stay out too late.”

“Mm.”

Techno entered the house and gave a small smile as he spotted his two brothers. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a good day without Dream bothering him with weird shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I have homework so this was kinda half-assed. They're just all time travelers. IDK wut to tell you. I just wanted to write Titanic.
> 
> ALSO ERET'S STREAM LMAOOO, THE BOOTS- I CAN'T BELIEVE RAVYN ACTUALLY DID THAT BUT LMAOOOO-
> 
> Eret a whole icon.


	16. PSA: SKIPPED: PLEASE READ FOR DAY 16

Hi guys. So...you probably read the title.

No, I'm not burnt out. I am sleepy.

Yeah, I originally wrote something for today and then it didn't save and then I couldn't be asked to rewrite it with my headache. It's borderline migraine and I've been sleeping the whole day ever since classes ended. Tests and homework can fucking wait; my head hurts. So yeah. I've slept for like...2 hours? And then I woke up to eat dinner....and now I'm gon back to bed. I can't with this headache. Sorry, luvs. I'll be sure to do tomorrow tho. Fridays' just ain't it for me.

Also, two notices.

1\. If you follow my "to war and back and repeat" series, I might discontinue it? I don't really know where the plotlines was going. It was just me venting.

2\. If someone could DM me via twitter on wtf happened during the festival, that'd be great. I was tryna watch Techno's stream but my headache just said "haha no". So yeah...

Love you all. <3 Stay safe and healthy and don't be like me.


	17. Warmth/Under the Moonlight/Wither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He chased after the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Warmth/Under the Moonlight/Wither
> 
> Universe: Minecraft General

He ran away from the remnants of the bastion. He could hear his fellow piglins screeching in fear and pain as the wither destroyed their home. Who had summoned the wither? He didn’t know. All he knew was that his home was doomed and he wanted no part in that death. He ran away ( _l_ _ ike a coward _ ) to the crimson forest. He ran and ran and ran until-

He collided right into someone.

Squealing in terror, he scrambled backward to see someone peering down at him. It was a human, an adventurer. The other piglins always told him that humans were dangerous but this human didn’t seem dangerous at all.

“Oh. You’re a friendly kid.”

The human seemed amused and happy to see him. The human crouched down and he scrambled back slightly. The human rummaged through their inventory before revealing something golden. He peered cautiously and it glinted, catching his attention. It was a golden crown and he scrambled to take it, jamming it on his head.

The human laughed quietly before moving away. He chased the human, not wanting to be along with that wither destroying his home. He watched as the human went through a strange purple portal, disappearing from the Nether completely. He panicked.

He rushed through the strange portal, chasing after the kind human. Exiting the portal, he stumbled slightly, whimpering as he fell against the ground. The ground here was...soft. Softer than he expected. He opened his eyes ( _ when had he closed them? _ ) to see a green plant of some sort cushioning his fall. Something white in the sky shone down, illuminating the area, and the sky itself was dark, completely black. The place was strange, very different from his home. A gust of wind blew past and he shivered. The air here was cold, much colder than his home in the Nether.

“Huh? You followed me?”

He could hear the kind human’s voice peak with concern and he whimpered again. The human glanced at the portal before seeming to remember something. “Oh...you were probably from that bastion. Oh shit, it’s probably cold for you.”

The human reached down and picked him up, enveloping him in a warm embrace. The small piglin snorted before curling into the hug contentedly. Warmth...finally, warmth amongst this cold place.

  
  


“It’s okay, just sleep. I promise you’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Dream and George lmao. They had a whole IQ drop.
> 
> Dream: Cats can live up to 127 years. Also, there's 39 pokemon.  
> George: *forgets how to spell throat*
> 
> Keep in mind that these two are literal geniuses with tech but then goes completely derp. Also, Dream, how'd u miss a football question.
> 
> Anyways, sorry this one's short. Been writing something else and I'm kinda tired. Haven't been able to watch streams cause it gives me headaches so rip.


	18. Cave/Hand in Hand/Biome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cave/Hand in Hand/Biome
> 
> Universe: Fantasy

“GET BACK HERE YOU RASCALS!”

Tommy gripped Tubbo’s hand, tugging the brunette deeper into the forest, rushing through the dark oak forest. The villagers chased after them, swords and bows at the ready to strike them down. “Hurry, Tubbo!”

They pushed through the branches, racing into the side of the mountain and into a cave. Behind them, the yells grew louder, footsteps thundering after them. Tubbo’s bee antennas twitched nervously as they went deeper into the cave system.

“FOLLOW THEM!”

“I SAW THEM GO INTO THE CAVES!”

Running past the mobs and through the narrow paths of stone, the teens reached a fork in their path between left and right. Blanching, Tommy could only glance back and forth, his feathery wings twitching with nervousness. “Shit, Tubbo where do we go?”

“Um…” Tubbo’s eyes darted around nervously before he gripped Tommy’s hand a little tighter. “Drop a feather at the left path.”

Obeying, Tommy plucked a feather, wincing while doing so, and left it on the left path. Grinning, Tubbo then tugged Tommy down the right path.

“I FOUND A FEATHER! THEY MUST’VE HAVE GONE THIS WAY!”

The duo keep running until suddenly-

  
  


-Tubbo slipped.

Squealing in terror, he fell right into a hole, pulling Tommy along with him. They both shrieked and clutched onto each other as they landed right into another cave. Panting with fear and adrenaline, they glanced around nervously, taking in their new surroundings. It was a cave with luscious greenery, vines, and flowers snaking up against the walls, moss covering the ceiling and such.

“Woah…” Tubbo breathed out. “Where are we?”

“Don’t know,” Tommy responded cautiously.

Tubbo examined the area, feeling himself smile. There was a small lake-like pool, a small wheat and berry farm in the corner, and a tunnel that probably led to the outside. It was like a paradise, hidden away from the external world.

“Tommy, let’s stay here.”

“Huh?”

Tubbo gestured around. “We can be self-sufficient and stuff. We can stay here and be  _ safe _ .”

  
  


“...sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I kinda have a whole poem I have to write for class on heritage and that's kinda important so yEAH I GOTTA GO-


	19. Peaceful/No Time to Spare/Crafting Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explosions go off and he's alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Peaceful/No Time to Spare/Crafting Table
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP

Life is peaceful.

Tommy’s alone and that’s okay. He spends his time crafting, gathering materials to continue the projects left behind. He plans, pouring over blueprints of reconstruction projects. It’s okay if he’s alone; it’s more peaceful this way. He can finally work on all those projects that they never got to finish.

Now, some might say that he should take a break. Some might say that he has all the time in the world. He disagrees. Rather, he would say that he has no time to spare. He has to keep himself busy at all times otherwise everything will come rolling back.

~~“Tommy.”~~

The voices are swirling around in the air, trailing after him no matter where he goes. He doesn’t ever go anywhere without his crafting table and sword, ready to fight off the ghosts of his past. He’s tired, so so tired, but there is no time to spare.

The land is ruined, every single building destroyed in the explosions. Tommy works hard now, constantly standing over a crafting table, planning every building’s reconstruction meticulously. The first building to repair is the Carmavan. It’s not even a building, just one of his oldest memories.

~~“Tommy, please. You have to move on.”~~

Sometimes, the wind whispers to him, the voices of his old comrades echoing through the air. He can hear Tubbo’s cries and Wilbur’s apologies sometimes. Most of the time, he blocks it out. He wants to continue on with his peaceful life, avoiding the memories. Sometimes, if he curls up in the corner alone, he can see ghosts of people. He doesn’t want that. He wants a peaceful life.

~~“Tommy, don’t do this.”~~

Tommy falls ill sometimes, occasionally too sick to even get out of the makeshift cot he calls a bed. Some days, he finds himself curled in a fetal position, hacking up blood and phlegm. It’s disgusting and he’s opted to placing a bucket next to his bedside at all times just in case. It was strange and slightly annoying but he’s gotten used to it.

~~“Tommy, you need to rest.”~~

He’s tired but he cannot allow himself to rest. There was still so much he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's getting shorter cause my fucking school is giving me more and more fucking work. TT^TT It's painful bro-
> 
> Forgot to explain: this chapter is basically a "what if" moment in which Wilbur succeeded with the destruction of L'manberg and only Tommy survived.
> 
> Also, please follow my Twitter for updates on future fics! <3


	20. Respawn/Looking Up At The Sky/Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal hurts, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Respawn/Looking Up At The Sky/Fire
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP

“I’m sorry Tubbo. I’ll make it as painless and colorful as possible.”

The moment that those words slipped out of Techno’s mouth, Tubbo knew he was screwed.

Looking past the pink-haired warrior, Tubbo made eye contact with Tommy, the latter’s fear and anguish visible in those icy blue eyes. Tubbo gave Tommy a tearful smile before turning his gaze to the sky. He hoped Techno would keep to his word. Death was painful and respawning as terrifying.

The firework was notched on the crossbow and Techno pulled it back, holding it up to Tubbo’s face. Tubbo felt his breath hitch and he closed his eyes, embracing the pain that was sure to come. He heard the string release, the whizzing of the firework. He cracked open and his eyes and a searing pain filled his body, entire vision covered with red, white, and blue sparks. Then…

...unconsciousness.

* * *

“Tommy, I’m sorry but L’manberg was never meant to be.”

The moment those words slipped out of Wilbur’s mouth, Tommy knew it was over.

Insanity danced in his  brother’s president’s eyes and no matter how much Tommy begged, Wilbur refused to back down. Tommy used to have hope for his brothers but after the execution and now Wilbur pressing the button, Tommy doesn’t know who he can trust. He only finds comfort and trust in Tubbo now. He hoped at least the explosion would make his death quick.

Wilbur’s fingers pressed down on the button and Tommy felt the earth rumble. People screamed and shouted around him but he paid them no mind as he watched his brothers gather from a high perch. Standing with the other citizens, Tommy gave them another tear-filled glance before staring up at the sky. Something rumbled beneath his feet and then, the ground exploded. Pain filled every ounce of his body and he couldn’t help but screech as his vision went white.

His entire body went up in flames.

* * *

They respawned back in Pogtopia in their respective beds.

Tubbo wakes up and he can’t move. He finds himself frozen in fear as the red, white, and blue sparks replay in his mind. Tommy wakes up and he’s screaming. His entire body convulses with pain as he wraps his arms around himself. They’re both shaking and as they come back into reality, they can only stare at each other as tears run down their cheeks.

“I thought he wouldn’t hurt me,” Tubbo whispered.

“I thought he could be stopped,” Tommy whimpered.

They stared at each other for a moment before hugging each other tightly. It didn’t take long for them to pack their things and clamber out of the ravines of Pogtopia. They made it to Eret’s castle and went up the walls, watching the ruins of Manberg burn. Fire was everywhere, the flames licking the ruins of the nation. They gripped their hands tightly together and stared up at the sky for a moment.

Why had it all come to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with a daily dose of angst. MCYTTober is getting short because we're nearing the end and because all my creativity is going into the third fic for my "Memory Lane" series. Highkey excited to post it tomorrow.
> 
> :DDD Hope you all enjoyed this~
> 
> Also, on the flip side, can we like start a riot on Twitter? Which dumbass thought it's a good idea to remove retweets and only allow quote retweets on Twitter? Like bruh....F and respects to the art community.


	21. Potion/Quiet Rustling in the Grass/Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Potion/Quiet Rustling in the Grass/Pearl
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP

Schlatt knows that he probably should’ve brought a shield but he can’t find it in himself to be armored. Manberg is his land and he should be safe in his land. Walking around the borders late at night with protection doesn’t exactly scream  _ safe _ but he’ll manage.

A rustle in the grass disrupts his thoughts.

His ears perk up and he turned towards the source of the noise, his golden pupils narrowing with suspicion. Creeping towards it, he remained tense and aware as the rustling promptly stopped. An enderpearl emerged, causing him to flinch back as it landed behind him, revealing a teenage boy in full Netherite armor, blond hair poking out beneath his helmet as his purple eyes flared in hatred.

“ **You** .” The kid snarled, grabbing Schlatt’s collar. “You’re the one who took over L’manberg, weren’t you?”

Schlatt smirked, fearless, and confident as ever. “So what if I am? I won the election and thus, I’m the ruler now.”

“That doesn’t give you a right to bully others,” The kid hissed. “I’ve heard about how you exiled Tommy and Wilbur and how you treat Tubbo. What makes you so cool that you can hurt them like that?”

“What makes you so cool that you can threaten a president?” Schlatt shoots back confidently. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re just another kid.”

The teen’s eyes flash in anger and he snarls again, shoving Schlatt back and throwing down a potion at Schlatt. Stumbling slightly, the goat hybrid looks up only to see his entire vision swinging, nausea wracking his entire body.

“Fucking suffer, you bitch,” The kid spat angrily. “That’s what you get for hurting my brothers.”

Schaltt can hear another enderpearl go off and then the kid’s gone. He chuckles lightly to himself as he sits on the ground, waiting for nausea to leave.

What an interesting kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK IM SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I HAVE LIKE FOUR OVERDUE ASSIGNMENTS AND AN ASSIGNMENT DUE TODAY FOR FINANCIAL LIT, IM SORRY-
> 
> Please go check out my new fic of the memory lane series called "living in fear". Please. My ego needs validation-


	22. Duel/Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two princes, a friendly duel, and a king on the sidelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Duel/Royal
> 
> Universe: Medieval (?)

“Techno, Prince Clay’s here from the Aisling Empire.”

The pink-haired prince glanced up from the book he was reading, blood-red eyes sparkling with interest as his elder brother grinned at him. “Really? What is he doing here?”

“Well, we were having a diplomatic meeting but that’s finished already,” Phil explained, a knowing glint in his eyes. “He wants a duel.”

“Is that so?” Techno rises from his chair, setting his book aside as he adjusts his pig mask and crown. “Very well. Please inform him that I’ll be waiting in the training hall.”

Phil smiled. “Will do.”

They exited the room and separated, Phil going to the right and Techno going to the left. Techno entered the training hall, humming quietly under his breath. He pulled out his netherite sword, lifting it to his eyes. Examining it, he watches as a blond man with a porcelain mask entered the room, their netherite ax glinting.

“Hello, Dream,” Techno greets, calling the other prince by his preferred name. “I heard you wanted a duel?”

“Of course,” Dream grins, dashing forward and swinging his ax down. Techno lifted his sword, easily blocking the ax. “Missed me?”

“Nope.”

Techno swung his sword, Dream leaping back to avoid the blade. Lunging towards the latter, Techno thrusts his blade at Dream’s abdomen only for the blond male to roll to the side, avoiding the blade as it pierces into the ground. Techno grunts and pulls his blade out, narrowly blocking the second swing of the ax, allowing the ax to slam right into the ground.

Dream seems to grin and Techno matches his expression, their bloodlust growing. Phil, the king of the Antarctic Empire, watches from the sidelines, observing and eating food, enjoying the show. Both princes’ eyes gleam with mischief.

“Best to three?”

“Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm terrible at writing battle scenes. Y'all want a battle? Check out SAD-ist's animation on YouTube. Also, someone hmu if you're good at AP Chem. Ya girl is suffering here. The amount of homework for my classes is insane right now; rlly out here draining my fic writing time. TT^TT


	23. Library/The eyes stared back/Trident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two adventurers against an army of mobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Library/The eyes stared back/Trident
> 
> Universe: Minecraft General (?)

There’s a temple beneath the waves, infested with guardians. Many of them are guarding it, specifically, their golden treasure. Hidden right beneath it, parts of it poking through the ground, there is a stronghold, guarded by drowned zombies. They guard the library hidden within. It contains treasures, enchanted books that normally would cost a fortune. Adventurers come often to try and take these treasures to no avail; the mobs are simply too strong.

Then comes along a duo, a powerful duo.

The mobs have heard of this duo, a duo unprecedented by any other. They’ve heard the rumors amongst the ranks, their allies on the surface whispering to them of these _vermin_ slaughtering their comrades. It makes them buzz with anger, rallying together to defend their homes. The guardians strengthen their powers and the drowned zombies train, gathering tridents to use in the battle.

The duo is famous even amongst the adventurers. The adventurers have hope in these two, hope that they will be the ones to retrieve the treasures hidden in the ocean.

The elder of the duo, also the taller, always had a golden crown resting on his head, long pink hair tied in a braid that trailed over his red cape. He wore a white blouse and brown trousers, unique heeled boots tailored specifically for him. A pig mask covered the top half of his face and obstructed his expression, minus his mouth. The younger of the duo, also the shorter ( _barely_ ), always sported a green hoodie with the hood up, dirty blond hair poking out of it. A porcelain white mask with a smiley face expression adorned his figure at all times, covering his expression. They always had their weapons at their sides ( _a diamond sword and ax respectively_ ) and had friendly competitions.

~~There was rarely ever a winner.~~

The mobs had to admit, they were slightly fearful. If even the adventurers sung praises of these warriors, surely they were to be feared. Surely, they are dangerous. ( _That’s what they told themselves the last time the adventurers sang of warriors, the last time that the adventurers sang of a warrior in a bandit outfit, a warrior that fell from glory_ ).

The day of reckoning soon arrives and the duo ventures into the ocean, water breathing potions consumed, donned in full netherite armor. They swim towards the temple and peer into the darkness. A thousand eyes stare back, drowned, and guardians alike.

_“Shit!”_ The younger of the duo curses. _“Use the Night Vision potions!”_

They consume the Night Vision potions to see a mass army waiting for them, ready to attack. At a signal, dozens of drowned launch their tridents, hoping that it would impale the duo. To no such luck, the duo dodges, quickly swimming into the temple and blocking themselves off in the treasure room. They make mincemeat out of the Elder Guardians and the mobs all feel spikes of fear rise through their ranks. Nonetheless, they rush to protect the library only to find the elder of the duo already there, thumbing through the pages of the books.

_“Oh?”_ He quirks an eyebrow up at the mobs, tucking the enchanted books into his ender chest. _“Dream, you didn’t tell me that I’d be having company.”_

_“I was busy!”_ The younger hollers back as he slices down the final Elder Guardian. _“Just deal with them and then we can get some decent tridents out of it!”_

The elder sighs but lifts his sword. His eyes glint and that’s when the mobs notice; his eyes are a deathly shade of blood-red, the very shade of the Blood God, the god that’s the ruler of the Nether. This was not a mere adventurer; this was an adventurer favored by the god.

The mobs shriek with terror, anger, and despair as the pink-haired ~~adventurer~~ warrior cut through their ranks, shredding them like paper. The mobs could only watch in horror as the younger adventurer cheered, grinning as they pocketed the treasures and begun digging an escape route. The elder warrior smiled, watching them. A zombie, a lone zombie, raised their trident, enchantments glinting and hurled the weapon. There was a piercing sound of metal into flesh and a choked gasp.

_“TECHNO!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it's finally not below 500 words sksksksksksksk-
> 
> Yeah. More Platonic Dreamnoblade Friendship hours. Very fun, I know. <3
> 
> Been working on the final (?) chapter of "living in fear". Highkey excited to post the second chapter on Sunday! Yall should check it out if you haven't~~   
> OwO
> 
> (Now, back to brain rotting from school.)


	24. Eyes/A Moment of Clarity/Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spark died in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Eyes/A Moment of Clarity/Flag
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP + Unknown

When the firework goes off, Tubbo falls. Tommy screams and teleports over, kicking his elder brother away as he holds Tubbo’s corpse limp body close to his chest. Wilbur scowls but then watches in horror as someone ( _Quackity probably, the dick_ ) fires a crossbow, the arrow lodging itself in Tommy’s chest. The boy’s eyes widen ( _those lovely ice-blue eyes_ ) and his breath stutters, the front of his shirt blossoming red, not unlike Tubbo’s.

Someone’s screaming in agony and it takes Wilbur a moment to realize that it’s Niki. Someone’s yelling in anguish and it takes Wilbur a moment to realize it’s Techno. Someone’s stumbling forward, whispering pleas under their breath, and it takes Wilbur a moment to realize that it’s himself.

Tommy and Tubbo die with their eyes open, unseeing, and staring at each other. They die at a young age with projectiles embedded in their chest, hearts pierced and trust betrayed. They die together, hands clasped, far too young with so much to live for. They die and they leave behind a world of ruin, ashes, and chaos.

Schlatt’s yelling shouting for people to arrest Wilbur but he can’t comprehend it. Techno’s trying to tug Wilbur away but he can’t bring himself to leave. All he can do is stumble forward, hand outstretched for Tommy’s face. The poor boy’s eyes are still dripping with tears.

Someone’s screeching for Wilbur to move away but he can’t. It’s as if a moment of clarity has finally set in and he can finally think without the voices screaming in his head. The paranoia seeps away ( _there’s no need to be afraid of betrayal when you don’t have anyone left_ ) and he feels so numb, so _cold_. He crouches down in front of Tommy’s body and runs his thumb across Tommy’s cheek, brushing away the tears.

His younger brother is so young, too young to have been involved in this war. He should’ve never brought Tommy here, he should’ve left Tommy at home with Phil. Maybe then...Tommy would still be alive. Maybe his blue eyes would be bright and full of life instead of being dull and _dead_.

Trembling, he brushes his hand against Tommy’s eyes, closing them, taking in the icy blue for a final time. Then, he does the same with Tubbo, taking in the sky blue. Two teens, too young to be in this war and yet dragged into it, the spark dying out from their young blue eyes. It’s heart-wrenching and there’s a strange pain in Wilbur’s chest as he holds them in a final hug, shoulders shaking as he silently sobs. He supposes that this is goodbye.

Digging through his pocket, he pulls out a tattered flag, one of the final originals left. A flag of a once-proud nation is now barely stitched together rags but that doesn’t matter. He drapes it over Tommy’s shoulders and bows his head, allowing himself a moment to grieve the loss of his brother and his brother’s best friend.

He’s no fool. He knows that he caused this.

Wilbur knows that he’s to blame. His own pride, his paranoia, his fears all got the best of him and he allowed himself to be ruined and he allowed himself to inflict these flaws onto the two teens. He caused their downfalls and he bears the responsibility for their deaths. This...he is more than well aware of.

The moment of clarity slowly fades away and he finds himself grinning maniacally. How dare these _vermin_ think that they can kill his brother and get away with it. Techno must’ve noticed something because he starts shouting at the others. It’s too late. Wilbur pulls out the button from his pocket, the button that he found last minute. He jams his finger down and the ground rumbles.

Something explodes and pain erupts and then...bliss.

* * *

There’s a man who stands alone in his cottage, waiting for his sons to return. Last he heard, another war was breaking out and his warrior son headed out to help the other two. He builds this world from scratch, expanding their home and their land, taking care of their resources and animals. As adventurous as the man is, he will always be here for his sons, whenever they need it.

There’s a day after an unknown amount of time where a familiar presence arrives and the man’s wings twitch, causing him to look up sharply to see his eldest ( _not in age but in mind_ ) son arrive. Behind him, he drags three bodies in a wagon.

_“Dad, I’m sorry,”_ The warrior chokes out, trembling and shaking. _“I’m so sorry.”_

The man exhales shakily and brings his son into a hug, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes as he catches sight of the warrior’s right eye, milky white where there should’ve been a deep crimson. _“What happened?”_

_“I tried,”_ The warrior whimpers, clinging to his father. _“I tried to stop them. I tried so hard. It didn’t work. I could only preserve them and bring them back.”_

The man holds his son tighter as the latter bursts into tears. He levels his tearful gaze on the three bodies covered with a tarp. Perhaps...if he used the totems...

_“It’s okay,”_ The man murmurs, running his hand through his son’s hair. _“It’s okay. Everything will be okay.”_

Perhaps he could bring them back...but he wasn’t sure if that’s what the three wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's your daily dose of angst. Today's MCC was eventful, wasn't it? It's none of our business what happened to Dream but I sincerely hope that he's alright! Got worried for a hot moment during the stream.
> 
> Mini Vent: MCC always makes me stressed rip. I never know who to root for and it seems like a lot of pressure sometimes. Also, it's hilariously disorienting to have the audio for all the streams I'm watching at once. I also hope that Dream's okay (not just from today's stream but overall), especially mentally, cause he's had massive growth and the pressure of being in the public eye can be harsh, especially since there are a lot of toxic fans who are searching for a way to cancel everyone. Wishing the best for him and the others. <3
> 
> Everyone, stay safe, stay healthy, love you all. <3


	25. Laugh Echoed Back/ [Ravine]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's alone in the ravine. The laughter bounces off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Laugh Echoed Back/ [Ravine]
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP

_ “Tommy! Let’s be the bad guys.” _

_ “All you ever do is be a yes-man, Tubbo!” _

_ “Tell me, Technoblade, are you betraying me too?” _

The words danced through his memory as he stood alone in the ravine. It’s cold, the loneliness seeping into his bones. Paranoia laced through his body and his eyes darted back and forth, searching for people that were no longer there. Why hadn’t he listened to his brother? He should’ve listened. Perhaps, then, if he had listened, he wouldn’t be alone.

It’s cold in the ravine. It’s lonely in the ravine. The shadows and echoing laughter taunts him, reminding him of those that he’s lost.

_ “Wilbur! Can we go to the flower field today?” _

_ “Wilbur, Tommy said that we can take the day off. Is it true?!” _

_ “Wilbur, you’re doing well.” _

Bright smiles that he took for granted and warped. He took these pure children with so much potential and scarred them, torturing them until they broke. He felt like a child who pushed his toys to the breaking point and then whined when they broke. He watched the spark and the light vanish from their eyes, dying out in the embers of the war.

_ “Wilbur, you’re scaring me.” _

_ “Wilbur, please don’t do this.” _

_ “Wilbur, what have you done?” _

He’s alone in the ravine and the blood of his brothers is splattered on his hands. He’s tired, so tired. He’s alone, so alone, and the bitter cold is consuming his body. He wonders why he did this. Everything is painful to address. Where are his brothers? Ah...right, two of them were six feet under, and one of them is long gone. He laughs quietly to himself, the laughter echoing back from bouncing off the walls.

_ “Goodbye, my dear brothers.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the End Notes on next chap.


	26. A Sword Proudly Held Up/Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A king and a pyromaniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: A Sword Proudly Held Up/Duel
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP
> 
> [Eret is referred to with they/them pronouns and Sapnap is referred to with he/him pronouns in this chapter.]

Eret panted heavily, wiping the blood from their mouth, glaring at Sapnap who only grinned, hefting a sword on his shoulder. The pyromaniac had sauntered over to the castle and offered sparring lessons out of nowhere. Although they hadn’t wanted to say yes, Eret knew that these lessons would come in handy soon for the upcoming war.

“You’re weak for a king,” Sapnap comments offhandedly. “Even George could beat you.”

“I’m afraid I don’t spend all my days fighting,” Eret gritted their teeth, forcing a smile. “Unlike you, I prefer to keep my days peaceful, away from war.”

Sapnap scowled. “At least I didn’t betray my nation.”

Eret growled and launched themselves forward, sword slashing down as Sapnap easily blocked it, the latter’s sneers evident. Why Sapnap had decided to arrange a training lesson, Eret did not know. Evidently, it was going _very_ poorly.

“I wonder,” Sapnap murmured, eyes darkened with curiosity. “I wonder if you’ll be participating in the war.”

“What are you talking about?” Eret asked, confused.

He chuckled. “Don’t play dumb. We both know that there’s going to be another war on the SMP and we’ll most likely be on opposing sides.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Sapnap doesn’t respond as he kicks Eret back, holding his sword up proudly, the metal glinting in the light as a cruel smile spreads across his face.

“I can’t wait to make you watch the world burn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters to make up for my break. It's like 1 AM right now, I need to sleep lmao. Today was a really stressful day with like six major tests and assignments due by 11:59, I was super stressed. Finishing up my last assignment right now and then I'll sleep. It's a shame since I haven't even been able to work on "living in fear" either. Ah welp. School is torture lmao.
> 
> Also been listening to "Your City Gave Me Asthma" on repeat and oh god, I think I'm obsessed with this album.
> 
> Edit: So I forgot to mention that the reason the update for Day 25 was late was because of an assignment for school where I had to write a "horror" short story. Should I post it on Ao3? It's an OG idea that just pooped into my mind randomly and I literally speedran it within an hour or so. *shrugs* It's not the best but I like the concept.


	27. Reflection/An Unexplored Forest/Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious mermaid finds herself in an empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Reflection/An Unexplored Forest/Underwater
> 
> Universe: Merfolk

[Ay yo, check this out. I made something where it lists everything I had in mind for this AU.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241693)

* * *

Curious as could be, the little mermaid swam through the sea, examining her surroundings. The ocean is vast and being underwater can be lonely sometimes. Usually, she stays in her home, away from the others. It can be lonely but at least she’s safe. Her home, a coral cave hidden under cliffs near the surface, is the perfect spot to hang out with her friends, a safe spot from humans and underwater threats alike.

Today, she had decided to explore a little souther. Although she resided within the warmer coral reefs in the west, she traveled often, collecting resources from the other seas. It was also a good intel to help map down the area, something she enjoyed doing with her friends.

She swims towards a kelp forest, noticing a hint of a deep red tail disappearing into it. She hadn’t explored this kelp forest before but the first time never hurts anyone. She follows the mysterious red tail, pushing through the towering kelp to follow. It’s cold in these oceans and for that, she’s grateful for the cloak she has made out of thick kelp, a gift from one of her friends. She holds her basket, a basket woven from seaweed, close to her body. Hidden inside is a small dagger formed from a shell. It’s meek but it’s better than nothing.

Pushing a curtain of kelp aside, she finds herself in a small clearing, a path leading up to a cave entrance, another curtain of kelp covering the opening. The mermaid peers at it in confusion.

“Hello. Are you looking for someone?”

She jolts and turns slightly to see a merman near her, a kind yet wary smile on his face, his dark green tail swaying in the water. He wears a strange ornament on his head, a hat ( _was that what it was called?_ ) that was striped green and white. He also has a kelp cloak, one that is so dark it almost looks black. If he was a surface dweller, it might’ve looked like wings.

“I just got curious, sorry!” The mermaid apologizes hastily. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

The wariness bleeds out of the man’s eyes but his hands remain tense, gripping the sword tied at his hips despite his lax body. “Ah, I see. Welcome, then. I didn’t expect anyone to find my home out here but I presume that you must’ve followed Tommy.”

“Tommy?”

“My youngest son,” The man offers, beckoning her forward as he swims toward the cave’s entrance. “I see you’re not from around here.”

“You could tell?” Her voice hitches slightly in fear. From what she heard, the empire's territory was not very kind to outsiders.

“Not many people who are native to the South have to wear a kelp cloak that thick. Most of us have a thin cloak made of black kelp and lined with protected magma,” The man smiles as they enter the cave. “May I ask for your name?”

“...It’s Niki,” She answers. This man seems safe. “I’m Niki. I’m from the Western Coral Reefs. Apologies for intruding but I was hoping to gather some new materials from the South.”

“Materials?”

“Baking ingredients,” She clarified. “I’m a baker and I enjoy experimenting with new experiments. I heard the South had some stronger ingredients and it was too expensive to hire someone to gather them for me so I decided to come myself.”

The man brightened. “Well, I can help you with that! I cook quite often myself. I’m Phil, by the way. This is one of the secret pathways back towards the castle so I’d appreciate it if you kept this quiet.”

“I can do that,” She confirmed. “May I ask for your status?”

“I’m the second-in-command of sorts,” He says cheerfully. “I was trying to bring my youngest son back to the castle since he snuck out again.”

Niki frowned. “Why did he sneak out? Do you lock him up?”

“Oh, it’s nothing that like,” Phil sighs as he leads her through the tunnel. “He’s just very curious and his best friend doesn’t live in the South. He’s intending to move out towards the west with his elder brother soon, unfortunately, so it’ll be much quieter around here.”

“The west?” She lifts an eyebrow. “That’s a coincidence since I live there.”

Phil chuckles. “Well, I suppose that is a coincidence.”

They reached a dead end but Phil presses a hand against the stone. The stone rumbles and there’s a growl before the stone is moved by, allowing an opening. Niki follows Phil, not knowing what else to do. They’re in a castle and as they walk in the halls, guards bow to Phil and give her a curious stare. ( _She doesn’t see but Phil gives the guards a cold smile as he lifts a finger to his lips, gesturing to the young girl. The guards gulp and nod, fearing for their lives._ )

Entering a library, Phil makes a motion for Niki to wait as he walks towards a table. There’s a merman with a royal cape made of red kelp who’s passed out at the table, papers and books strewn about. A golden crown sits on his head, long pink hair spilling over his shoulders. Phil shakes the male slightly, humming.

“Techno, time to wake up.”

Niki stiffens. Techno? The king of the Southern Antarctic Empire whose borders stretch for miles? The merman that everyone feared? The dictator king who was ruthless on the battlefield and had even defeated Prince Dream from the Aisling Empire? There’s no way that the warrior of the legends was the same sleepy merman that was in front of her.

The pink-haired merman, Techno, yawned, stretching as he blinked sleepily. Niki didn’t want to stare but she couldn’t help but notice that he moved incredibly quick for someone who just woke up, having put on his mask before she could even glimpse the color of his eyes.

“Phil?” He muttered, voice rough and husky, “Who’s this?”

Phil grinned, swimming back to Niki’s side. “This is Niki! She’s a baker from the western reefs. I’m going to give her some materials and then send her on her way. It’s too dangerous in our lands for her to be exploring on her own.”

“...Can you consult me the next time I get a sibling?”

“Shush.”

Techno led the two out of the library ( _well, he led Phil; Niki just followed since she had no idea where to go_ ) and down the hallways of the castle. “Say, Niki, are you interested in learning combat?”

Missing the dirty look that Phil gave Techno, she hummed in contemplation. “Not really. I’m more a pacifist but I’m willing to throw hands if I have to. There’s not really a reason for me to fight, though.”

“I see. Well, the offer is always open.”

She blanched. “I-I didn’t mean to reject your kind offer, sir, I just don’t-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Phil interjected, smiling softly. “Don’t worry, nothing bad’s going to happen. Techno just wanted to make sure you knew how to defend yourself.”

“What Phil said. Just call me Techno. Sir makes me sound old.”

Niki shuddered slightly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

They entered the kitchens to which the chefs greeted them frantically. Niki peered to see what they were cooking but turned away when she noticed some of the chefs’ annoyed glares. She didn’t want to get on their bad sides. Phil explained the situation but Niki tuned out, slipping out of the room and swimming down the hall. Something was drawing her closer.

( _Techno watched as she left before tugging Phil’s sleeve. They shared knowing glances and then Techno was out of the room, trailing Niki carefully as Phil came up with some sort of alibi. She was headed right toward the room of treasures._ )

Niki found herself slipping through a crack in the wall ( _was that crack always there?_ ) and into a room of gold and diamonds. She paid no heed to them, more concerned with the body-length mirror that stood in front of a wall. She swam over and then halted, watching her reflection.

There’s a human girl who looks suspiciously a lot like Niki, her blonde and black hair flowing down her back as she smiles brightly, wearing a light blue coat over her...overalls? Was that what humans called it? Then, it changed, and the girl was scared, crying, and screaming. She looks more formal, wearing a uniform, and there’s something burning in the distance, reflected in her eyes. Then, it changes again, and she looks hardened. The kindness is gone and she holds a diamond sword, the metal glinting as she glares at someone. Then...it changes to her current self, her yellow tail swaying about, her silver eyes glowing white. Then, it changes the final time. She has her tail but she looks like a commander rather than a baker. A royal-blue cape flows behind her as she holds a sword to someone’s neck.

“Niki.”

She jolts and spins around to see Phil staring down at her. She stiffens as her eyes die down from white back to silver and she looks away. “Sorry. I...I don’t know what came over me.”

He heaves a sigh. “It’s alright. That mirror tends to draw a lot of people towards it. Did you get a message from it?”

She shook her head at first but then, hesitantly, dropped her head in a nod. “I did, I think.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“...A war is coming to the west,” She whispers. “A war between the freedom fighters and the hunters.”

“I see. Would you like to stay here, then?” Phil offers. “Think of it as a safe haven from the war.”

“I don’t know, Phil,” She answers. “The Antarctic Empire is far from my home.”

He offers a tired smile. “Just keep it in mind that we will welcome you with open arms. It’s not often that we get someone who can interpret their reflection’s message.”

Outside, Techno pushes himself off the wall and swims toward his bedroom. He has a message to send, a message to send to his reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POG, WHAT'S THIS? A LONG CHAPTER? FROM ME? ON A MCYTTOBER? NO WAY-
> 
> Yeah peeps, here's a treat. Dude, I don't know what happened but I literally got so many ideas for this AU? Well, as many as I could get within blanking out in AP Chem class.
> 
> This is a Mermaid! AU where everyone is merfolk. Humans are weirdos. Merfolks are kewl. Niki's from the west and lives in a small city just outside of the Aisling Empire. Her good friends are Eret and Fundy with the latter being a hybrid child between a surface-dweller and merfolk. (He has merfolk features though cause...AU). The Aisling Empire (credits to Jo on Twt for this name) is Dream's kingdom and they have a "small" rebellion going on being led by a weirdo named Wilbur. Yeah, look, plotlines ain't my strong suit.
> 
> The thing with the reflections is basically a connection through universes. I like to think that mirrors are gateways and that only really powerful people can understand the visions/messages that their other selves send them. Niki's kewl.
> 
> I probably won't expand on this universe cause...lazy child Ecinue here. Maybe I'll make one-shots? Lmk if you want me to make a document fic on Ao3 that jots down my idea for this AU so people can make fics based off it.
> 
> Bruh, I should just make a Tumblr at this point. :v
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this one! It was really fun to write this~~ Tomorrow's might be shorter but oh boi, looking at the prompts, my angst brain is going brrrr-


	28. Lava/Rain Poured Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Lava/Rain Poured Down
> 
> Universe: Minecraft General (?)

“Sapnap? Sapnap, please come inside.”

Dream pleaded with his friend who stood outside in the rain. Sapnap was shirtless, his bandana missing and his bandages completely soaked through with blood and water. Still, he refused to budge from where he stood outside, allowing the rain to run him chilled to the bone.

“Sapnap?” George called concernedly. “Sapnap, please, you’re scaring me.”

Sapnap twitched slightly but didn’t move as he whispered, “It’s really hot.”

Dream frowned. “Hot? Sapnap, are you alright? It’s freezing out here.”

Sapnap shivers. “I can still feel it, Dream. I can still feel it.”

“Feel what?”

“I can still feel the lava crawling up my skin,” Sapnap gasps, falling to his knees as he grasps at his bandages, causing George and Dream to panic and rush over. “I can still feel the lava scorching and searing my skin, melting through my flesh, and eating away at my bones. I can still feel it consuming me alive. It’s so hot, it hurts so much.  _ Make it stop _ .”

“It’s okay, Sapnap,” George murmured. “You’re safe now.”

Sapnap shuddered violently again, his skin growing colder to the touch. “It’s hot.”

“Let’s go inside,” Dream said gently, ushering the other two inside. They complied and Sapnap sat down in front of the fireplace despite the fear dancing in his eyes.

Sapnap closed his eyes as he leaned against the couch, his wounds searing in pain. He focused on George and Dream’s fretting and the rain pouring down outside.

He could still feel the lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell this is bs-ed? Can you? Well, it kinda is. Why? My homework is calling.
> 
> Also, I'm working on pre-writing the last chapter for "living in fear" and lemme just say, I have no idea what I'm doing. Praying that I get a burst of inspiration soon cause I'm struggling. I can't start the reconciliation fic's pre-write until this chap. is done so I'm suffering. Also planning on writing another AU, Fantasy probably, soon. Dunno, we'll see.


	29. River/Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's alone...it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: River/Berries
> 
> Universe: Dream SMP (No Respawn)

**It all started on a day like any other**

How had it all come to this? Wasn’t today supposed to be a festival? Why was the whole city in smoke? Fundy didn’t know. All he could do was drag his torn body towards the forest, towards the river. He needed water. His wounds were bad. He needed to wash them. He’d be okay...right?

**All the salmon had swum to the sea**

The river was empty, not a fish in sight. Did they all leave from the pollution that Manberg was spreading? Fundy didn’t know.

**When my lover she darted, away down the stream**

A rustle caught his attention and his eyes glanced over to see another fox dart away. Evidently, they were disappointed by the lack of salmon in the bond. Fundy didn’t know. All he could focus on was getting to the river.

**With a heart that she'd taken from me**

His heartbeat was thrumming through his ears, explosions sounding in the distance. His entire body hurt, burns covering his entire right side of the body, the fire having singed his fur and skin, leaving nasty burns that he desperately wanted to be rid of. He wondered if he’d die alone at this river.

**And my chest though it aches, there was hope**

His thoughts wandered to his friends. Were they angry with him? They probably were. Niki definitely hated him now, her screams of anguish still ringing through his mind. Eret was wary and Tubbo and Tommy definitely didn’t trust him. His father...Wilbur...Fundy shook his head. He supposed no one truly cared about him anymore.

**A little beacon of light**

The sun’s rays were peeking through the clouds and as Fundy stumbled, collapsing down on the bank of the river, he wondered why this had happened. Why couldn’t everything have been simpler? Why did they have to suffer so badly? The sun felt so warm but he couldn’t help shivering. Blood was gushing out of his wounds on his right side, the very same side he was lying down on. He trembled, pain shooting up his spine. He wanted to go home.

**Though my sunniest days were now stolen away**

Everything seemed so blurry now. He felt so tired. Where did all those happy days go? Every day seemed so bleary and dark compared to the bright days of L’manberg. Even the war was better than this.

**I still had our son by my side**

He thought back to the days where he followed Wilbur blindly, always obeying his father and being treated like any other soldier. He thought about the days where he would follow his father, vowing to stay at his father’s side no matter what.

**And as he looked up at me, with those wondering eyes**

He remembered looking at his father with pride and curiosity.

**I just knew that I must protect him with my life**

A familiar tight feeling gathered in his chest, the tingling in the back of his eyes rising to the front. Fundy trembled violently again as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He didn’t want to die, not like this. He didn’t want to die alone. He didn’t want to die in pain. Everything seemed so scary and no one was around.

**And make a land that is good**

L’manberg had been fun while it lasted. Manberg was alright. Dream SMP...he didn’t know anymore. He wanted to sleep.

**And a land that is free**

He took a shuddering breath as his body grew heavy. His vision was growing dark and he curled up, wrapping his tail around himself, much like how wild foxes slept. It was warm but it was also cold. His thoughts wandered back to his friends and family. (Could he even call them that anymore?) He closed his eyes, eyelids heavy, and allowed a small smile to grace his face. He heaved another shuddering breath and then…

...bliss.

**For the better of you and of me**

_In the aftermath of the disaster of a festival, in the aftermath of the child’s execution and a nation exploding into smithereens, the survivors comb through the ruins, searching for their friends. Most of them, nearly all, make it out alive, many with injuries albeit not fatal. There are casualties, though, and those casualties hit them hard. The execution of a bee-loving child and the sacrifice of a loyal blond-child is forever etched in their brains._

_Even the culprit of the explosions cannot bring himself to unfurl from his position in his jail cell after seeing his younger brother warn everyone to leave before running back into the explosions for his friend’s body. A choice that caused a death._

_The third casualty, the final and most painful casualty, for it was not instant, was not found until hours after the explosion. When everyone is secured for, a man with a golden crown and pink hair enters the forest with two others on his heels. He wants to go back to the ravine to get his belongings. He doesn’t expect to run into a corpse._

_There’s a hybrid, the fox-man hybrid, curled up on the bank of the river. He looks like he’s sleeping and the pink-haired would’ve thought that he was sleeping had it not been for the burns that scarred the hybrid’s right side, the pool of dried blood underneath him that looks like crushed berries, his pale skin...the pink-haired man doesn’t know how to feel._

_The sunglasses king behind him gasps in horror and the girl, his student, screams in terror. The hybrid had been close to them, after all._

_The pink-haired man grabs the sunglasses king’s cloak and wraps the body up. He would’ve used his own cape if he had it but the cape is currently wrapped around his little brother’s dead body. This body is thin, malnutritioned in this time of war. The trip back to the ravine will have to wait; this is more important right now._

_He lifts it up, cradling the man, and begins the trip back to the fallen kingdom, the other two crying behind him, the sunglasses king comforting the girl._

_Three children are dead but the world continues to spin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I saw River and Berries and I thought FUNDY and then Ode to L'manberg showed up and then this happened so....angst for y'all. :v


	30. Realization/Crossing Across Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A texting gc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Realization/Crossing Across Plains
> 
> Universe: IRL Texting
> 
> technopig - Techno [Technoblade]  
> blob - Dream [DreamWasTaken]  
> sappitus nappitus - Sapnap  
> gogy - George [GeorgeNotFound]  
> dirty crime boi - Wilbur Soot  
> toom - Tommy [TommyInnit]  
> dadza - Phil [Philza Minecraft]  
> toob - Tubbo  
> bi king - Eret [TheEret]

_ [ **technopig** is online] _

**technopig** : you know, that was the saddest thing i’ve seen all day

_ [ **blob** is online] _

_ [ **sappitus nappitus** is online] _

_ [ **gogy** is online] _

**blob** : one, your late

**blob** : two, why the fuck are you waking up so late

**sappitus nappitus** : RBFWNFWKEFNW WE DIDTN KNWO

**blob** : my iq is just too high for them

_ [ **dirty crime boi** is online] _

_ [ **toom** is online] _

**dirty crime boi** : no, there iq is just too low

**technopig** : how did NONE of you have gravel or iron

_ [ **dadza** is online] _

**sappitus nappitus** : BLAME GROEGRE

**gogy** : HOW WAS I SUPPOSEDX TO KNOW

**blob** : that was so scary

**technopig** : you should invite me to be a hunter. i’d win.

**blob** : wanna bet?

**dadza** : NO.

**dadza** : absolutely not

**technopig** : father, why

**dadza** : if you two fight, it’d never end

**dadza** : remember last time?

**dirty crime boi** : i have never seen techno so dedicated to something

**toom** : HE INROGRED SU FOR TWO MNOTHS

_ [ **dadza** has gone offline] _

**technopig** : look, hyperfixation kicked in

**technopig** : i can’t control it

**blob** : im surprised u could understand that

**technopig** : id be a shit brother if i didn't

_ [ **dadza** is online] _

**toom** : RHJBEJGNWKNW

**dadza** : tommy, don’t hit your keyboard

**toom** : SORRY DAD

_ [ **dadza** has gone offline] _

_ [ **toob** is online] _

**gogy** : if techno was a hunter, u’d get a bunch of views

**toob** : u should let me n tommy be hunters! :D

**toom** : YEAH, SUCK IT GREEN BOI

**toom** : me n tubbo would kill it

**blob** : george, thats actually a good idea

**technopig** : YES, THE CLOUT

**dirty crime boi** : where’s dad. someone needs to stop them

**toom** : maybe hes sleeping

**technopig** : isn’t it like six in the evening for you

**technopig** : nobody sleeps this early

**dirty crime boi** : @ **dadza**

**dirty crime boi** : techno’s making poor life decisions again

**technopig** : WILBUR

**technopig** : THE BETRAYAL

**blob** : LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**sappitus nappitus** : LMFAOAOAOAOAOAOA

**toom** : wtf u guys txt like teenagers

**gogy** : says the teenager

_ [ **dadza** is online] _

**dadza** : ?

**dadza** : who @-ed me?

**toom** : look up, Phil

**technopig** : THE BETRAYAL

**dadza** : techno, no.

**technopig** : FATHER

**technopig** : MY CLOUT

**dadza** : youll live

**blob** : we can just have another duel

**technopig** : irl duel?

**sappitus nappitus** : n o

**gogy** : hell no

**dirty crime boi** : fuck no

**toob** : youd get arrested

**dadza** : NO

**toom** : y e s

**toom** : ill get popcorn

_ [ **bi king** is online] _

**bi king** : wheres the mute button

**toob** : hi eret!

**bi king** : hi tubbo

**bi king** : wheres the mute button

**dadza** : is everything alright?

**bi king** : yes. I just need to finish some assignments but this gc is going off

**bi king** : wheres the mute button

**blob** : aw, youd mute us?

**bi king** : id sell you to pay off my student debt.

**blob** : GASP

**gogy** : i would too if i were eret

**sappitus nappitus** : i wouldn't.

**blob** : this is why i love u sapnap <3

**technopig** : @ **bi king** , its in gc settings

**bi king** : thanks tech

**technopig** : np

_ [ **bi king** has gone offline] _

**gogy** : @ **blob** whos sapnap

**gogy** : i only know snapmap

**sappitus nappitus** : BRJWBRFGJBW GROEGE

**sappitus nappitus** : WE ARE GOITNG TO HAVE ISSUES

**toom** : get him spelling lessons first

**dirty crime boi** : says you

**toob** : i have to eat dinner

**toob** : talk to you guys later!

**toom** : bye tubbo. lets call later

**toob** : ok tommy :D

**dirty crime boi** : bye tubbo have a good dinner

**toob** : bye wilbur

**technopig** : goodbye nerd. go consume your good

**toob** : bye techno

_ [ **toob** has gone offline] _

**blob** : he didnt even wait for us to say it

**toom** : SCUK IT GRENE BOI

**gogy** : its impressive that you type everything wrong except the word “boi”

**dirty crime boi** : its his natural talent.

**technopig** : he sucks

**toom** : you farmed potatoes for like two years

**toom** : you cant talk

**dirty crime boi** : he got u there

**sappitus nappitus** : LMFOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

**dadza** : hes right

**blob** : roasted

**gogy** : oop

**technopig** : whatever

**technopig** : gotta go, see ya NERDS

_ [ **technopig** has gone offline] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a texting fic for once and some of these names are from itsjosh's texting fic~
> 
> This is basically techno's initial response to watching Sapnap, George, Bad, and Antfrost get trapped in the Nether. I didn't know how to write the prompts but basically, he's reacting to their realization that Dream is crossing the plains of bedrock back towards the portal.
> 
> Tomorrow's the last chapter! I'm shaking with excitement. No promises it'll be a good chap. cause Im so bad at MCYTTober lmao. Fourth chapter of "living in fear" goes up on Sunday! <3


	31. Clouds/Make it to Sunrise/Jack O’ Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Clouds/Make it to Sunrise/Jack O’ Lantern
> 
> Universe: Highschool

Tommy ran through the halls of the building, glancing out of the window to see the moon high in the sky, dark and stormy clouds passing by. He gritted his teeth as he skidded to a stop, making a sharp turn to the right. Behind him, he could hear the faint footsteps of the  _ creature _ that chased him. He shivered slightly upon remembering the glow of the pumpkin’s eyes. Shaking it off, he continued down the hallway.

He had to find Tubbo.

“ _ Oh, Tommy~~ _ ”

The voice drifted to his ears and he shivered violently, ducking into a classroom to avoid the creature. He gripped the camcorder in his hands a little tighter, the night vision glowing green. He covered it with his shirt and held his breath as he hid under a table. The faint footsteps tapped against the hallway floor as the creature giggled.

_ “Tommy~~ Come out come out, wherever you are~” _

Tommy lifted a hand to cover his mouth as he shook with fear, the creature moving past the classroom door and continuing down the hallway. He had to make it until sunrise, he had to. Where was Tubbo? They had gotten separated earlier when this whole ordeal happened and this strange pumpkin creature started chasing them.

Pressing his ear against the door, Tommy listened as the creature got fainter and fainter. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he exited the room, heading back in the direction he came from, tiptoeing up the stairs. As he reached the second floor, he noticed a familiar figure.

“George!”

The elder male nearly shrieked had it not been for Tommy clapping a hand over his mouth. “Shut up! We’re going to die.”

“Why’d you sneak up on me?!” George hissed, pushing the teen’s hand away. “I thought you were Dream!”

“Have you seen Tubbo?” Tommy asked. “I got lost.”

“I think he was on the third floor, lost I saw.”

_ “Oh George! Tommy!~~” _

Both of their breaths hitched in fear as the creature’s footsteps echoed up the stairwell.  _ “Come here~~” _

George whirled around, eyes frantic. “You go left towards the north staircase. I’ll go right. We can meet Tubbo on the third floor.”

Tommy nodded and they split up, Tommy rushing down the dark hallway. As he neared the stairway, a shriek ripped through the air, causing him to turn around. George’s voice filtered through the air and a wild, wheezing cackle followed suit. A faint glow was coming in his direction, most likely the creature coming to haunt Tommy. Shaking with terror, Tommy rushed up the staircase, barricading the door shut upon reaching the top.

“Tubbo!” He whisper-yelled. “Where are you?!”

There was no response.

_ “TOMMY!~~~” _

Tommy shrieked with fear, spinning around to see the creature reaching for him. The creature grinned, a golden glow coming from the eye sockets of the Jack O’ Lantern it had for a head.  _ “Goodbye, Tommy~~” _

Screams echoed through the hallways as ice cold hands made its way around Tommy’s neck. The sun hadn’t risen yet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“FUCKING HELL!” Tommy screeched in frustration as he flopped onto the pile of sleeping bags in the auditorium. “Why are you so good at chasing down people?!”

Dream laughed happily, pulling off the plastic Jack O’ Lantern on his head. “You tell me! You were screaming like a baby!”

“No I wasn’t!”

“You definitely were,” Techno grumbled from his spot where he tucked into his sleeping bag. “I could hear you from the other side of the school.”

George huffed, rubbing his aching knuckles. “You fucking scared me like hell. Sorry about punching you but it was your fault.”

Dream grinned, holding up his arm. “It’s okay! I felt nothing!”

“So you’re calling him weak,” Techno deadpanned as Wilbur and Sapnap simultaneously burst into laughter.

“Wait, no- GEORGE, I’M SORRY!” Dream wailed as he chased after George who scooted away.

Tommy sighed as he flopped down next to Tubbo who smiled. “Where were you, Tubs?”

“Hiding in a closet on the first floor!” Tubbo chirped. “I got bored and came back down to join Techno.”

“Bruh. George told me you were on the third floor.”

“He lied.”

“GEORGE, YOU BLOODY LIAR!”

“IT WASN’T ME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It's the last chapter. Guess what? I'm kinda sad.
> 
> Well, this is the end of this MCYTTober journey! TTwTT I'll miss you all dearly but don't worry, I will keep writing fics! "memory lane" series is my priority, of course, but I will be writing more MCYT fics and OG works.
> 
> Find me on Twitter! <3
> 
> Love you all, stay safe! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed. UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Credits of the prompts go to despairing_rage on Ao3 and JustDessPlease on Twitter!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage  
> https://twitter.com/JustDessPlease
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> Feel free to come to yell at me on Twitter!https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn   
> Check out my Carrd!~https://ecinue.carrd.co

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i can't remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966296) by [Ecinue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue)




End file.
